Danny Phantom: The Twilight Play 2
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: It's time for the second part of twilight play Tucker won't put on a shirt and is Paulina jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 1**

It's been a few months since Casper High's Theater adaptation of Twilight, and some of the students are still talking about it. 'Can you believe it the loser love couple… actually rocked the play three months ago.' said Paulina as she applied lip gloss.

'Um…. ew… are you actually like… happy about it?' asked Star as she did her morning face check. 'Of course not I just can't believe those losers actually did… good.' said Paulina in surprise. 'Well get ready for the brag in course, we start the second part during 7th period.' said Star as she closed her locker. 'Ugg…' said Paulina as she noticed Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk briskly by her without so much as a hello.

'Ugg!' she yelled again as she slammed her locker before storming off. Danny and Sam just got to the school after a delicious breakfast at I hop. 'Wow thanks for breakfast Danny that really hit the spot.' said Sam as she rubbed her full tummy. 'Glad you're happy. I figure if we have rehearsal today, better have a full stomach.' said Danny as he rubbed his full tummy.

Sam giggled just a little as Danny enjoyed his self-belly rub. 'Your cute… you know.' said Sam as they headed past Star and Paulina and headed to Tucker's locker.

Sam quickly covered her eyes. 'Aww man dude... You do know that Jake has his shirt on in most of the scenes in new moon right?' said Danny as he shielded his face with his binder which had a picture of him and Sam at the mall. 'Yes I know… I just feel… liberated I'm happy she gave me this part.' said Tucker as he got his books from his locker.

Uh... Huh... I see.' said Danny not taking his eyes off his friend. 'Let's just get to class boys... The sooner we go... The closer we're to 7th period.' said Sam as she headed to first period... Danny and Tucker following close behind.

School happened to be going rather quickly, it was already lunch. Tucker and Danny were scarfing down the cafeteria food as if it were edible and Sam just sat there completely disgusted. 'Have you ever heard of breathing?' she asked as she finally took her first bite of salad.

'Swrry.' They said in unison. Which probably meant sorry. Sam sighed as she finished eating her small salad. Then started drinking her apple juice…. which came in a small carton. Tucker was still eating when Danny finished and wiped his mouth clean.

'So are you excited for the second half of rehearsals?' said Danny as he took her hand gently. 'Yes, I can't wait.' said Sam completely giddy, but tried not to show it much. She did have a reputation to uphold. 'Good to hear... I'm a little surprised myself.'

'Really?' 'Well yeah and excited I enjoyed doing the play it was fun.' Sam blushed. 'This will be much better.' said Danny as he threw his lunch away.

'Come on Tucker it's time for sixth period.' said Danny as he headed into the school. His friends close behind.

7th period finally came the trio nearly ran to room 304. 'Ha beat Ya.' said Sam with a smirk. 'As… always.' said Danny as he softly kissed her cheek. The trio quickly entered the room. Some students had already arrived while some still haven't shown.

'I hope we start soon.' said Sam as she took a seat in the front, followed by Danny and Tucker. Hey… they were excited to.

 **A.n**

 **What did you guy's think? More to come who should Paulina be? Jane? Victoria? And what about Dash and star? Keep reading… keep your eyes wide open…**

 **dpl2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 2**

'Hello class!' yelled the teacher, completely happy about our second encounter.

'Hello.' said everyone, they either said it ecstatically or well… not. 'The first play went really well and a lot of people liked it. So I want this play to be better than the first. Anyway…. let's start, with Bella's opening monologue.' she said as she went to sit down.

Sam quickly got up and headed towards the stage. The teacher passing her the monologue on the way up. .' 'Okay... Ready?' the teacher asked. Sam nodded. 'Alright begin.' It was suddenly quiet. Sam took a deep breath before starting. 'These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph dies like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume.'

'Perfect now act out your scene in this opening line Bella is running to Edward in a hurry. Now extras crowd her. Sam tried to get through the fake crowd than suddenly she pushes away plants some students put out for the scene.

April… Danny up here please. Danny and April rushed to the stage. 'Then suddenly she stops, wondering if the woman before her is her Gran'. 'Gran?' said Sam a tad confused. She began to wave at her. Than gasped.

'Now Danny enter stage left.' yelled the teacher. Sam turned quickly towards, him. Danny walked slowly onto the stage. 'Edward, don't! She'll see you.' said Sam. He came towards her anyway, 'Hmm?' she said softly. As Danny led her towards the girl playing Gran.

 **Sam's POV**

We were all walking towards each other. I turned towards Edward. 'Gran, I'd like you to meet….' Suddenly I noticed something. We were saying the same thing.

Not in a mimicking way either. I was shocked. I started breathing hard. Edward looking at me as the sun glistened against his face.

I lifted my finger as did she... Then suddenly. I gasped. It was like touching a mirror.

But at that actual second it was the girl playing gran. 'Cut and get the mirror. But at that actual second it was the girl playing Gran. 'Cut and get the mirror.

A boy quickly grabbed the mirror and the girl playing Gran took my place. She looked down as she examined her hand.

Danny was standing right by her. As he took her hand gently. 'Happy birthday, Bella.' he said as he softly kissed her hand.

I'll admit I was a little jealous. He slowly lifted his head as he gazed into her eyes. 'And… cut!' yelled the teacher 'absolutely amazing… good job everyone!' she said as she clapped.

Danny slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly moving down my neck as he kissed it. 'You were great Sam.' he said with a smile. 'Alright. Everyone back on set!' she yelled as I got in the prop bed and closed my eyes, waiting for the next scene to start.

'Alright… everyone ready… and… action!' she yells as someone knocks on the prop door. I gasp as I open my eyes. The boy playing Charlie entered my prop room.

'Happy birthday…' he said as I sat up on the bulky prop bed. I clicked my tongue as I sat up. 'I thought we agreed, no presents.' I said as I helped myself up.

'Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count.' he said as he held out a pink camera with a pink bow. 'That's actually great. Thanks Dad.' I said as I looked it over.

'It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated.' He handed me a flat present.

'Well, she coordinated me.' he said as he watched me open the gift. 'It's to put your pictures in from senior year.' he sighed as he looked around, and I looked through my scrapbook.

'Senior year.' he said as he looked at me. 'How'd you get so old so fast?' 'I didn't. It's not that old.' I said defending myself. 'I don't know. Is that a gray hair?' he asked pointing at my hair.

'No. no way.' I said as I quickly got up checking my hair. I sigh in relief, as I look at him, as he holds up his hands. 'Happy Birthday.' he says as he leaves my room.

I put my hands behind my head. 'That's really funny.' I said, as the teacher yelled, 'Cut.' and I sighed in relief.

'Great job.' said Danny as he hugged me. 'Thanks you almost ready?' 'Yeah, pretty good.' he said with a chuckle. I kissed him quickly. 'Alright, pretty good what?' he took my hand and quickly kissed it.

'Pretty good job out there.' he said as he smiled at me. 'Come on were in the next scene.' said Danny as he went to get ready. 'Okay now were doing the first school scene.' said the teacher.

'Paulina, Star, Quan, Vince, Danny and Sam. Get ready.' 'Action.' she said as the scene began. I pretended to drive the prop truck as they play the song critical on a stereo and another student pretends to be an announcer.

'Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead. Rangers are searching for the killer animal…' Then suddenly I pretend to switch the radio station, as the prop kid's change the song to monster.

Which continued to play as I drove off stage and the curtains closed and everyone got ready for the next scene. I quickly ran to the bathroom, then grabbed of water.

Trying to hurry to continue rehearsal. I don't know why but I really like this class. Danny and Tucker seem to as well. I took a deep breath as the scene is set up.

All the students needed for this scene seems to be ready to go.

I take in another deep breath and exhale quickly. 'Action!' the teacher yells as the curtains open. I'm ready… I pretend to drive up through the school parking lot. 'It's Bella. Bella!' yelled the boy playing Eric, as I pretended to drive up.

'Hi.' said the boy playing Eric. 'I'm…' said the boy playing Mike as I pretended to get out of the car and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I waved nervously. 'Today's the big day, Bella.' said the girl playing Jessica.

I touch my hair slightly as I turn, to look at her a bit confused. 'R and J essay due.' said Jessica as I think about it for a minute. 'Oh, yeah.' I say as I fix my bag. 'Wherefore art thou, Bella?' said the boy playing mike as he acted out the scene.

'Let me take a picture of you guys. My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories.' they all try to get together in a group hug, except Angela. 'Oh.' said Eric. 'Oh, Yeah.' said Mike getting in on the group hug. 'I take them. I'm not in them.' said Angela as she moved to the side.

'No, no, no, come here.' said Eric as he brought her into the group hug. 'Well, you are today.' I said. 'You'll photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?' asked Jessica.

'Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys.' said Eric. I quickly took the picture. 'That's good.' I said as Mike and Jessica's looks turned slightly to the right. 'Oh, good. Cullen's here.' said Mike as Danny drove up the stage in the prop car.

I turned around slowly. 'Yay.' said Eric in a weak cheer. 'Well, talk to you later.' said Jessica as I turn my head towards Edwards... Danny's prop car. The open and close of a car door sound effect was heard through the room.

As music played as Danny walked slowly from the car, to me. He had a little smirk on his face. 'Happy Birthday.' 'Don't remind me.' I say as I shook my head back and forth. 'Mmm.' he said as he got closer.

We were face to face now. Well he was looking down at me. Due to him being taller than me. Surprisingly Edward and Danny were the same height.

'Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate.' he said as he put his hands on my side.

'Yeah, but my aging's not.' 'Your aging?' he says as he chuckles slightly, as he looks down. 'I think 18 is a little young to start worrying about that.' he says as he looks up at me.

'It's one year older than you.' I say as I stutter slightly. 'No, it isn't I'm 109.' he says as he looks in my eyes. 'Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man.' I say.

'Mmm.' he says 'it's gross. I should be thoroughly repulsed.' He brings us closer together. 'Uh huh.' he says as he looks down at me once again, before we start making out.

We both sigh. The kisses don't last long. My face is still close to his, but he does enough distance between us to talk. 'We have to go to class.' he says. 'Okay.' he moaned softly and I backed up.

I started to head to the building. 'Wait a second.' said Edward as he motioned towards the right with his head. I turn to look in the direction he pointed.

'Someone wants you.' Edward stood close by. 'Bella!' said Tucker I mean Jacob. 'Jacob!' I yell I can't believe it's him. 'What?' I say as I part my hair as I look back at Edward who seems to have no interest in talking to him. He moves nervously. 'I'll leave you to talk.' he said as he walked back to his car and Jake walked up to me happily, his chick hair blowing in the wind of the fans.

I'm sorry seeing Tucker like this is funny. 'Hello biceps! You know anabolic steroids are really bad for you.' I say as I nod quickly at him. He laughed. 'Well, I'm just feeling out, Bella. You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more.' I shrug. 'You should switch schools.

You can come hang out with the palefaces.' I say as I nod my head. 'I'm all right. I prefer the Rez School's exclusivity. They let any old riffraff into this place.' We nod in unison. 'I see.' I say. 'Then why are you slumming it?' 'Mmm-hmm. I was just buying a part for the Rabbit.

You should really come take a ride when it's done.' he says as he looks at me. 'Is it fast?' 'Um it's decent.' we both break out into laughter. 'I'm kidding.' 'Ok good.' I can see Edward staring at us from the side of my eye.

'Hey, Happy birthday.' I shudder. 'Your Dad told my Dad, so…' I nod vigorously. 'Yeah, of course he did.' he seemed to be grabbing something from his pocket.

I saw this the other day and thought of you.' he said as he held up a dream catcher. 'Catches bad dreams.' I scratch my head before taking it.

'That's kind of perfect.' I say as I look it over. I shrug. 'Thank you.' 'No problem.' he says as he shrugs. We both glance over at Edward.

'Good seeing you.' says Jake, Edward had his hands in his pockets waiting as he leaned on his car. 'Yeah, I'll see you later.' I say as Jake gives me a big bear hug.

'Bye.' he says, I didn't see it but he was staring directly at Edward. 'And…. Cut!' yells the teacher as the curtains close and everyone gets ready for the next scene, of Edward and Bella in the hall.

'Action!' she yells as the scene begins. Danny and I pretended to be walking down the hall. I was a little ahead as he began to catch up. 'So how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?' he said as he took the lead, hands in his pockets, looking at me directly. 'Because I have nothing to give back to you.' I say as I look down at my feet.

'Bella, you give me everything just by breathing.' he says as he etches closer. I exhale loudly. He smirks. 'See? Thank you. That's all I want.' I say as he smirks in embarrassment. 'Bella!' yelled Alice as she jumped over the stairwell we were walking by. 'Happy Birthday!' she yells in her cheery voice.

'Shh, shh!' I say as I bring her in for a hug. The school bell rung as she handed me a present. Edward looked down at his feet. 'I thought I said no presents.' I said as I gave her a death glare. 'I've already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it!' she says with her head held high.

I smile. 'You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place.' I look down at the gift, conflicted emotions. 'Come on please? It'll be fun.' she said with a big smile Her Boyfriend Jasper. His real name is Keith, looking at me as if I was a hamburger. 'Okay alright.' I say as I look down. Edward not taking his eyes off me. 'Great!' yells Alice in glee, 'Okay I'll see you at 7:00 pm.' she says as she skips back to Jasper.

I raise my hand in annoyance. 'Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing.' Alice laughed. 'Sorry, Bella. Happy…..' I give him a death glare. 'Never mind.' he says as he and Alice leave quickly.

I hit Danny in the chest with my gift. As I look down. 'You can't trust Vampires.' says Edward as I look up at him. I walk ahead of him in annoyance. His hands in his pockets. 'Trust me.' he says as he follows close behind. 'And…. cut!' yells the teacher as everyone gets off the stage.

Than the students in charge of the background quickly change it. The scenery was changed into a classroom with a TV playing Romeo and Juliet. Students sitting in prop desks waiting for the scene to start. 'And… action!' yells the teacher and the scene begins!

'O my love! My wife!' yells Romeo on the small screen. Everyone fake, crying but Danny and I. I couldn't help but smile at how Quan was practically bawling with tears, he wiped dripping nasal from his nose with his hand. Gross. Than it was our turn. 'I hate being celebrated.' I say to Danny or…. Edward. We were having our own conversation instead of watching the film.

'There are worse tragedies. I mean look at Romeo, killed his true love out of sheer stupidity.' whispered Edward. 'Yeah.' 'Though I do envy him one thing.'

'Juliet is, like, perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing.' I say as I keep my eyes forward. Edward laughs. 'Not the girl, the suicide.' he says as he looks at me.

'It's nearly impossible for… some people. For humans, a little poison, a dagger, to the heart. There's so many different options.' I stare at him.

'Why would you say that?' he moved his head slightly to the side and exhaled sharply.

'Because I had to consider it once. I didn't know if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some, kind of plan.' I looked at him completely confused.

What was the plan?' I asked. 'That I'd go to Italy and provoke the volturi.' he moves his head to the side. 'The what?' I ask confused again. 'The Volturi.'….

'Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were really paying attention? Mr. Cullen?' he said as he called on Edward.

You wouldn't believe that the person playing Purdy was… Mr. Lancer.' I couldn't believe it but no student wanted to be Teachers so… Danny inhales deeply.

'Yes, Mr. Berty.' said Danny as everyone turned towards him all at once. 'O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Cry's, look your last. 

Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, o you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.' Everyone was in awe even Dash… and especially Mr. Lancer.

'Eye's on the screen people.' he said as everyone turned around. I couldn't stop staring at him. 'And… cut!' yelled the teacher.

Danny exhaled deeply as if he was holding his breath for a long time. 'Great Job Romeo.' I said with a smirk as everyone went off stage and headed home.

I pushed Danny on the floor and gave him a long passionate kiss, He wasn't complaining at all…..

 **A.n**

 **Hey guys hope you loved it**

 **Dpl2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 3**

 **Here we go…..**

 **Danny's POV**

The teacher let us have some free time, to go over our lines for the next scene. Don't worry I got this. 'I totally don't got this, what's my lines! When's the next scene going to start? Who's in the scene? Do we have enough time?!' Suddenly Sam grabs me by the face and looks at me directly in the eye.

'Danny relax everything's okay it will fine. It's just rehearsal.' I exhale sharply. 'Your right Sam, I'm freaking out over nothing.' Sam smiles softly 'Good boy.' she says as she goes to get ready for the next scene.

Crud I should get ready too. I thought to myself as I went back stage to get ready for the next scene. Once I was done getting ready.

Well didn't really take that long, it's not even dress rehearsal. I headed towards back stage ready for the next scene. 'Danny Sam on set!' yells the teacher. She does know it's a play and not a movie right? Hope so.

Oh well, I sighed as I headed on stage Sam close behind. 'And…. action!' she yells I take a deep breath as the curtains open ready for the scene my body facing sideways so my back isn't towards the invisible audience plus one real one. I took a deep breath and began the scene. 'The voulturi are a very powerful family.' I began as Sam or Bella and I viewed the portrait in front of us. 'I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has.' I began as Bella bit her nail.

'Is that Carlisle?' she asked as she pointed at the picture with the exact same finger she was playing with. 'Yeah. He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined.

No respect for human life of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences, at least. And the law. Above all, the law.' students playing as the voulturi acted their parts as I continued the story, from behind them.

'Vampires have laws?' asked Bella as they continued their scene. 'Not very many. And only one that's regularly enforced.' I said as the extras for the volturi dressed Shawn, the kid playing Aro. Shawn pretended to remove hair from his robe which really wasn't there, at least not yet.

'What is it?' asked Bella. 'That we keep the existence of our kind a secret.' I began as the volturi began to sit down. 'We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously.'

I continued as Aro began to walk down the fake stairs. Quan from the football team kneeling before him, as two other guys held him down. Quan's red contacted eyes looking up at him.

'Unless, of course, you want to die.' I said as they pretended to rip him apart, the boy p laying Carlisle looking away. 'You gotta stop talking about that.' she began as she shook nervously, me looking down.

'I can't even think about someone hurting you.' she said as she shook her head as she put her fist to her mouth. I looked down. 'Bella the only thing that can hurt me is you.' I said as I turned my head to look at her. She was biting her nail. 'And I don't have anything else to be afraid of.'

She looked down at her feet fists, clenched, she snapped her tongue in irritation as she looked up towards me staring into my eyes. 'That's not true.' Paulina came up on stage kneeling on her knees as she rubbed her hands on something then bringing it up towards her face.

'Victoria? She'll come for me one day.' I said as I looked down towards my shoes. 'Alice will see when she decides, and we'll be ready.' I said with a shrug. 'I could protect you.' she nodded intensely.

I walked closer. 'If you change me.' she said. We were face to face now. 'Bella, you already do protect me.' I said as I held her against my chest, her hand on mine. 'You're my only reason to stay alive, I shook my head. 'If that's what I Am.' she relaxed her fisted hand, as it rested on me.

'But it's my job to protect you.' she sighed not looking up at me. 'From everyone except my sister.' I said as I motioned my eyes upward. Backing up as if she was about to kill us. 'It's time. It's time. It's time. It's time!' yells Alice, well the girl playing Alice, as she skips onto the stage.

Grabbing Bella's hand as she leads her off stage, Bella looking back at me with pierced lips. Than turning sharply as we all leave the stage. 'And cut!' yells the teacher as the curtains close and everyone gets ready for the next scene.

'Great Job Sam.' I said as I kissed her softly. She blushed. 'You too Danny you were great.' said Sam nervously. 'Can you believe Paulina is Victoria?' I asked with a smirk. I was trying to hold in my laughter the whole scene.

My life is officially complete.' said Sam with a grin. I couldn't help but smile myself. It was funny if you think about it. I wonder what their thinking?

 **Paulina's POV**

I screamed as I left the stage. 'Why did Sam, that Goth freak get the lead and not me? It's not fair!' I yelled as I broke my eyeliner brush. 'So not fair.' said Star my absolute best friend. We do everything together. 'I can't believe I'm saying this... but I'm jealous of that Goth freak! Sam!

Why?' Star dropped her nail file. 'Ew, yeah why?' Paulina broke another make up helper. 'She got the lead?!' 'Yeah so... It's not like the lead guy is cute or anything.' said Star as she popped a gum in her mouth.

'It's still something that Samantha Manson has star. Don't you understand?!' Star popped her gum. 'Oh, yeah totes.' I groaned in annoyance. 'Forget it Star.' I said as I watched Danny and Sam as they went over their lines. 'Soon everything will change.' I said with a smirk.

'How you die in Eclipse?' said Star as she continued to file her nails. 'What?' I yelled. 'Yup, Edward cracks your neck.' said Star as if I was okay with that. 'What?' Star looked up at me. 'I thought you knew.' she said with a shrug

I screamed. 'Don't ruin the play you'll get kicked off the cheerleading squad.' said Star. 'UGG! Fine.' I said as I crossed my arms. 'Don't choke.' said Sam as she passed us. I wanted to pull my hair out.

 **Sam's POV**

Were all set and ready for the next scene to start, I couldn't stop my knees from shaking, I know a lot of people hated twilight, but I mainly thought it was cause of Kristen's bad acting?

Oh well I just can't wait for the scene to start. 'Places everyone!' yelled the teacher. Everyone got ready. I could tell Danny was completely nervous. The Cullen's were on the stage including myself and Danny, everything was going fine. I took a deep breath as the curtains opened, and the

scene began. 'And que the Violet hour!' yelled the Teacher as the girl playing Alice led me onto the newly changed set. I gasp in awe as the kids playing the Cullen's were smiling up towards me on the prop stairs as I started to descend.

Alice following as our hands were intertwined. 'Sorry about all this.' said the kid playing Carlisle. 'We tried to rein Alice in.' suddenly the girl playing Esme interrupts. 'As if that were even possible.' she said with a smirk, before hugging me.

Happy birthday Bella.' she said as she twirled me around, suddenly I saw a flash. 'Thanks.' I tell her. I blush slightly. 'I found it in your bag. You mind?' I nod no. 'Dating an older woman hot!' I heard Emmett say. Edward looking at him in shame, as he shakes his head and sighs exasperatedly. 'What?' said Esme as Alice pulled me to the side. 'You first Rosealie.' said the girl playing Alice. 'It's a necklace.' she began as she handed it to me little emotion in her words.

'Alice picked it out.' I nod. 'Thanks.' I see Alice dragging Edward Danny, over towards me slowly pushing us together. 'Show me the love.' she said as she readied the camera Edward smirked as I blushed as she took the photo before walking away, and grabbing a present. 'This one's from Emmett.' she said as she handed it to me. I couldn't help but smile.

I glanced over at Rose who had the worst glare face and Emmett who couldn't stop smiling. I shook it, empty. 'Already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of... 'He began but I cut him off. 'Hey! Don't hate the truck.' I say nodding slightly as Alice begins to laugh. 'Open Esme's and Carlisle's' said Alice clearly excited, as she handed it to me. Edward not bothering to take his eyes off of me.

'Just a little something to brighten your day.' said Carlisle as I began to head towards Danny turning around to smile brightly at them.

Yes. You've been looking kind of pale lately.' Esme joked. I began to open the present excitement and nerves in my hands when suddenly, *snap* I hold up my hand and pretend to view blood that will be used in the final performance. Well fake blood. 'Ow.' I say as I held up my index finger viewing fake blood coming down my finger. 'Paper cut.' I say as I look at Edward. The fake blood hitting the floor dramatically as I view my finger, Edward looking at me in concern.

Danny begins to look at the boy playing Jasper as I view my injured finger, him slowly putting his arm down not bothering to keep his eyes off Jasper. Suddenly I realized what was going on. Jasper began to come towards me, hunger etched into his eyes. Danny panicked and pushed me towards a table with glass on it. I shattered it as I fell on the table, and then to the ground. I gasped as I see Jasper charging towards me. Edward quickly pushing him out of the way, causing him to crash on our breakaway piano. He gets up quickly wanting to charge at me again.

I was face down by the table as Emmett and Carlisle try to contain him. Alice rushing to his aid. 'Jaz, Jaz. It's okay. It's just a little.' she began as she held his face trying to calm him when she suddenly realized. 'Blood.' She gasped. Jasper began to snarl. Not taking his eyes off me. I was completely scared not breathing as I cuddled my soon to be bleeding arm, as Edward looked at me.

'Get Jasper out of here.' said Carlisle as he let go of Jasper. Using props as we faked vampire speed to get closer to me, putting his hand on the so called blood area and held up his other hand in dismissal.

I gasped as I clung to my arm. I watched as the guys besides Edward led him, away from the room. Edward staring at me as Carlisle aided my wounds. 'I'm sorry, I can't.' said Alice as she quickly left the room.

'I'll have to stitch this up in my office.' said Carlisle as he looked up to me. 'Check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now.'

Carlisle said, Edward staring down at us. 'Edward.' Carlisle concluded, he looked at me one last time as he turned and walked off the stage. The curtains closing as the scene ended.

The Bell rang announcing the end of the period. I was a little disappointed, I was really getting into it. 'Come on we'll be late.' said Tucker. 'But schools over.' said Danny as he took my hand. 'I know, but I don't wanna be late to eat.' said Tucker with worry.

We couldn't help but laugh. Tucker following close behind as we headed home.

 **Danny's POV**

Lancer's was more boring than ever. I really loved last period. I got so much homework from Lancer, and I have to try and learn my lines from seventh period. I sighed as I entered my house messing up my hair in frustration, as I entered the kitchen for something to eat.

Luckily Jazz wasn't in there studying. So I could use the table for my homework. I took out all my homework and sorted it by class.

The system worked perfectly, I felt way more organized. I sighed in relief as I started Lancer's homework. It was just a book report so I filled out a paper and started on the first three chapters, after that I got started on my lines.

 **Sam's POV**

I started on my book report from Lancer's as soon as I got home. After starting on that I decided to work on my lines.

I was just so happy I've been waiting all day to start on my lines, I loved it so much, I enjoyed every second. I really think I found my calling. I sighed as I heard the front door open. Luckily it wasn't my parent's they were still on their business trip.

'Sam is that you?' asked Grandma as she entered the kitchen. 'Yeah Grandma just working on my homework.' I said as I started on the script. 'Good.' she said as she smiled.

'Working on the second part of the play?' she asked with a smirk. 'Yes. I'm so excited.' I said with a smile. 'I'm glad you're having fun.' she said as she sat at the table. 'I wanna hear some.' she said with a smirk

. 'Um… okay.' I said as I went over my lines pretending to act it out for her. She was so happy, I couldn't let her down.

 **A.n**

 **Here you guys go finally. ch 4 needs to be typed but it is written. Dpl2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 4**

 **Danny's POV**

After hours of agonizing homework I was finally done. Luckily no ghosts. I was completely focused on studying my lines I've never wanted anything as much, well besides N.A.S.A that's my dream.

Always has been always will be. Thump. Someone's home. I continued to work on my lines and my book report as the front door opened. 'Danny!' yelled Jazz as she entered the kitchen. 'Oh, sorry Danny, I thought you were upstairs.' said Jazz nervously with her hands full of groceries.

I sighed as I got up from the table and helped put it away. 'Look at you little brother, so studious.' I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. 'Thanks Jazz, I have to keep my grades up so I can be in the plays.' I said nervously, as I viewed my lines

. 'Oh, right, you were great in the play a few weeks back, said Jazz with a bright smile. 'Um thanks Jazz.' I said A tad nervous. 'So you're working on?' she said looking over my shoulder. 'A book report and my lines for new moon.' I said as I sighed.

'Can I hear some of your lines?' she asked I've never seen her so excited. 'Um sure, I guess.' I said as I shrugged. 'Good.' she said a bit too happy.

I gave her my beginning lines for the play she seemed really, interested. 'So great.' she said with a smile.

'Glad you like it.' I said as I continued to stare at my lines trying my best to memorize it. Everything had to be perfect.

 **Sam's POV**

I finished the book report completely so I could put all my concentration on my lines. I really want everything to go well. It's the one thing I look forward to when I go to school. Well, besides Danny and Tucker.

I studied really hard on my lines. Even my homework, I can't lose this play. It's done so much positive things for me. I have enjoyed everything about it and I don't want to miss a thing, I yawned as I looked at my clock.

Eleven O, Clock. I stretched, as I got up from my desk and headed to bed. It's going to be a long day. I thought as I laid down on my bed and let sleep consume me.

 **Jazz's POV**

I was studying in my room when I suddenly thought of Danny. I hope he's not still, up it's almost two, A.M. I got up and slowly headed to Danny's room to check on him. I noticed Mom and Dad's room was empty, probably in the lab.

I slowly walked into Danny's room, and there he was... dead asleep at his desk. I sighed as I picked him up and set him in his bed. He's remarkably light for a fourteen year old.

I yawned slightly as I headed across the hall towards my room ready for a good night's sleep.

 **Danny's POV**

The next morning was utter chaos. I woke up super late. I couldn't find a thing. 'Ugg, come on, I can't be late!'

Finally after a few minutes, I found everything I needed. 'Yes!' I yelled as I headed out my door down the stairs and nearly out the front door, and by nearly I flew out.

After hours of school it was finally the last period before 7th we didn't do very much. It was just 6th period, but well. At least it was one period closer to the fun period. 'I can't wait for 7th period today!' yelled Tucker as he raised his fist in the air.

'You do know that, you're not on for a while right?' said Sam as she laughed. 'Yeah, but Danny's out more.' said Tucker. 'True.' said Sam as she shrugged before looking at me directly. 'Honestly who care's.' I said as I shrugged slightly. 'Yeah Tuck it's just all fun.' said Sam full of excitement. 'You guys are right.' he sighed. 'Aren't we always?' asked Sam as she smirked.

He sighed again. 'Yes.' We couldn't help but laugh. 'You guys do fight over me though.' said Sam, I couldn't help but blush. 'Oh grow up you two.' she said as she headed to class. After the longest hour and a half of my life it was finally time for 7th period.

'Finally! Yelled Tuck. I laughed so hard. 'I'm home mama!' he yelled. 'Wow.' said Sam as she sat in the chairs in room 304. Ready for what the teacher has in store. 'Hey, class how is everyone today?' she said with a big smile.

'Actually we were stressed until we got here.' said Dash. 'Yeah.' said Paulina. 'This is what we look forward to all day.' said Sam with a big smile. Wow she's really into this. 'Glad to hear It.' said the teacher with a smile. 'Now let's get to work shall we opening night will be here sooner than you think.' said the teacher as she clapped happily. Everyone cheered as they started to get ready for the next scene. 'When's dress rehearsal?' asked Paulina. 'Two weeks.' said the teacher all chipper. 'We need to get your wig ready Victoria.' said the teacher to Paulina with a smile.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny. We went over everything we needed to know for the opening night. After going over that it was time to go over our scenes again. Sam, Bruno.' she said. 'It's time for Carlisle and Bella's scene.' she said. 'It's time for Carlisle and Bella's scene.' she said Sam rushed to the stage ready for just about anything.

'Ready…. go.' said the teacher, and the scene began. Classical music began to play. 'I never wanted to have a party.' 'It's not your fault.' began Carlisle as he picked out the shards of glass from my wounded arm. 'Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us.' he said as he continued to work on Sam's arm.

Sam put her hand on the boy playing Carlisle's arm.' How do you do it?' she said as she looked up at him. 'Years and years of practice.' he said. 'Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?' she asked as he began to fake stitch her arm.

'No.' he said. 'I knew who I wanted to be.' she moved her head slightly. 'I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless.' he said with meaning in his eyes. She looked at him confusion etched in her face

. 'Damned?' she licked her lips. 'Like hell?' she scoffed. He looked at her truth in his eyes. 'Carlisle, you couldn't be damned. You couldn't. It's impossible.' she said as she looked down. 'Thank you, Bella. You've always been very gracious about us.' she looked at him deep in thought.

'So that's it? That's why he won't change me?' she said. 'Imagine, the situation in reverse. Hmm. If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?' he asked as he lit the gauze on fire. I watched it, fake burn. 'And cut!' yelled the teacher. 'I loved it!' she yelled.

I couldn't help but love it as well. 'Thanks.' said Sam with a small smile. 'No problem. Everyone's doing a great job.' she said as she smiled at us all. The bell rang signaling the end of school. 'Wait!' she yelled before any of us had the chance to leave.

'I got permission from the school and your parent's and you all can stay after school to work on the play.' said the teacher with a smile. Everyone cheered, happy they didn't have to go home and be bored.

'The grand opening night of the play will be here sooner than you think.' she said. That just made me nervous. Thanks a lot teach. 'Let's work on the next scene. Sam you're up!' she said with a grin.

Okay.' said Sam as she headed onto the stage, and got into the prop truck. I pretended to drive as I stopped in front of the prop house sadness in my eyes, as she turned to look at me. I turned off the engine, not bothering to look at her. 'You can't protect me. From everything.' she began as she looked down at her lap. I just stared at the audience.

'At some point, somethings gonna separate us.' she said as she turned to look at me. 'It's gonna be an accident or illness or old age, she looked down again. 'As long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me.' She said as she turned towards me with a heated glare.

I stared at the audience of classmates once again. 'That's not a solution.' I began as I shook my head. 'That's a tragedy.' she looked down again. 'You're not gonna want me when I look like a grandmother.' I turned off the engine as the sound effect blared and got out of the prop car and headed to her side and opened the door. She got out slowly, her feet hanging out the truck but she was still in it. She looked straight at me. 'Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?' she gasped a tad. 'Carlisle told me.' she snapped her tongue.

'How you feel about your soul. I don't believe that.' I stared at her no emotion at all. 'So don't worry about mine.' she snapped. 'You should go inside. She sat there for a second unsure of what to do than she slid off the seat, I closed the door behind her. Walking backwards as she kept walking. Our faces were face to face. 'It's still my birthday.' ' she gasped slightly.

'So can I ask one thing?' I stared at her as she stared back. 'Kiss me?' I hesitated a bit as I brought her towards me she gasped as we began to kiss, our breaths hesitant and yet passionate at the same time, we both gasped me pretending to try not to drink her, dry. I gasped as I try to pull away. Her gasping as she pushed me slightly.

I looked down our foreheads together as she looked at me. We both gasped slightly. 'I love you.' she said as she looked up at me. 'I love you.' I say with less passion. Well it seemed less by my tone but it was more. I turn away from her and begin to walk away, I can feel her still staring as I left. 'And cut perfect everyone take five and then we'll start the next scene.' said the teacher as she headed to the restrooms, as did most of the students.

'When do I get any action!' yelled Tucker once the three of us had a bit more privacy. 'When I leave Sam with a broken heart.' I said as I looked at him questionably. 'Didn't you read the script?' I asked a bit concerned. 'I guess.' I said with a bit of worry in my voice. 'Chill D, I got this!' He said as he puffed up his chest. 'Yeah, not buying it.' said Sam as she covered her eyes in shame.

After a few more minutes the teacher and students were back. 'Alright class let's continue! Sam Danny you're up.' she said very excited of what's to come. I sighed as I watched Sam enter the stage as she sat on the prop bed printing out pictures on her bed as the scene began. The prop department playing a song that really fit the scene. The picture slid out which was the picture, her and I took at her birthday party. She slowly folded it making sure she was hidden as she taped it in her scrap book.

Roslyn was the song. I thought it was nice, eventually we changed the scene to the school the song still playing through the room. She was at a table in the cafeteria with her friends. Smiles plastered on their faces as they pretended to socialize. Bella was wearing a purple stripped shirt and blue jeans. Sam looked very nice in it. She turned slightly at our, our being the Cullen's usual table. Empty. After another short break the curtains opened with me in Bella's room.

I was looking through her scrapbook when I noticed a folded picture, I stared at it as I realized what I had to do. 'Next scene! Perfect everyone.' We all got ready for the next scene. 'As you all can tell, I'm sorry for not telling you but this is the dress rehearsal.' Everyone was ready.

Sam got out of the prop car slowly as she got home, realizing Edward was there. She walked up to me slowly and concernly. 'Hey.' she says looking straight at me. I didn't wanna look at her but I did. 'Just come take a walk with me.' I said as I motioned towards the woods.

Bella following close behind. I think she sensed something was wrong. We got off the stage and waited for the scene to change. Once that was done I led her into the prop forest. Stopping at a prop tree and looked at my shoes trying to avoid eye contact.

'We have to leave Forks.' I said as I turned towards her and viewed her, not so happy face. She hesitated. 'Why?' As did I. 'Carlisle's supposed to be 10 years older than he looks, and people are starting to notice.' her face changed as if thinking of a solution. 'Okay, I've gotta think of something to say to Charlie.' she said as she looked at me. I tried to hide my thoughts. 'When you say ''we''… I didn't look at her. 'I mean my family and myself.' I said as I looked at her with no emotion.

She looked like she was about to cry. 'Edward what happened with Jasper, its nothing.' she began. 'You're right. It was nothing, nothing but what I always expected, and nothing compared to what could have happened. I scrunched up my face. 'You just don't belong in my world Bella.' You can feel the tension.

'I belong with you.' said Sam, every student was at the edge of their seats. The seriousness in her face. 'No you don't.' She looked so scared. 'I'm coming.' she said. 'Bella, I don't want you to come.' Dang even to me that's mean. She gasped, I didn't even blink. 'You don't want me?' she began as she backed up. 'No.' I said. 'That changes things a lot.' I said as she nods her head.

'But if it's not too much to ask, can you just promise me something?' she gasped. 'Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake.. .' I shrugged. 'And I'll promise something in between to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me.' I began as I scrunched up my face. 'I won't come back. And you can go on with your life without any interference from Me.' she looked like she was gonna puke.

It will be like I never existed, I promise.' I said as I leaned on the prop tree. She freaked a bit. 'If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it without you.' she said a bit mad. 'It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me.' God I'm mean.

'Not good enough for you.' she said as she nodded her head. 'I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long.' she began to sob. 'Please…. don't.. .' she gasped. I nodded.

'Goodbye.' I said as she began to sob. I gently touched her head and softly kissed it, with as much passion as I could muster. Than left the stage as quickly as I could with the wires.

'Edward.' she said as she gasped and looked around the prop woods. I was nowhere to be found. She tried not to cry by breathing deeply. 'Edward.' she said as she began to follow, jumping off a prop log and beginning her search. Moving prop bushes that were in her way.

'Edward.' she said as she continued her search. 'Edward!' she said as she began to slow down. 'Edward.' she pretended to search and search until the prop lights dimmed pretending night fall. She gasped as she pretended to be short of breath as she looked around.

She looked down at her shoes and tripped on a log falling on the ground as she gasped for her breath. While also trying to curl up in a ball. She began to fake cry, as the world seemed to spin. She laid there curled up in utter darkness her gasps and tears drifting her off in a painful sleep.

Soft growling erupted around the room and yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, eyeing the fallen Bella Swan. 'And cut! Great job everyone absolutely perfect. Opening night will be so grand. I'll be giddy all week.' said the teacher who was really excited. Everyone couldn't wait to see what was in store.

I kissed Sam passionately as she came back stage. 'You were great.' 'So were you.' she said as she began to kiss me more. This show is gonna rock, I just know it. 'You Guys were great.' 'Thanks Tucker, you'll be great to. 'Yes I will.' he said.

'Yeah cause now it's just you and Sam for rehearsals good luck Tuck.' I slapped his back. 'Wait what?' I couldn't stop laughing.

 **A.N**

 **Hey guys hope you liked it see you next year! DPL2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 5**

 **A.n**

 **Here you go guy's here's ch. 5**

 **Dpl2**

 **Sam's POV**

Just me and Tucker?.. for the rest of the play until the end?! Oh my God. I can't believe this. 'Don't worry Sam i'll be back by the end of the play.' I sighed deeply. 'I know you will.' I said as I leaned my forehead against his. 'one more dress rehearsal right Tuck?' I said as I turned to look at him. He was pacing like crazy. 'What's wrong Tuck, embarrassed for the rest of what's to come for the play?' asked Danny as he smirked slightly. 'Shut up Danny. it's just new to me that's all.' said Tucker slightly. 'You'll do fine Tuck.

You've been rehearsing like crazy what's one more?' said Danny as he smirked, slightly. Tucker couldn't help but laugh. 'Fine.' he said as he smiled softly. 'Alright class, one more rehearsal until curtain call!' yelled the teacher full of glee. Danny took my hand in his and in his and softly kissed it. 'We still have the ghost Edward scenes.' I blushed slightly.

'Oops, I completely forgot about it, the play will be great.' said Danny as he smiled brightly. I couldn't help but blush. 'Places everyone, one more run through!' everyone got their places eager for the scene to begin. 'This is gonna rock!' yelled Dash completely into it. Yeah that's not weird.

I sighed as I took my position on the floor all curled up in a ball ready for the scene to begin. 'And action!' yelled the teacher as everyone took their places I exhaled deeply, unleashing all the nerves I had hidden inside me. I was ready for the play, I was always ready. I smiled as everyone was ready. It's only the beginning.

 **Danny's POV**

I was watching everyone get ready for the scene. They all seemed extremely prepared. I couldn't wait to see how they will master them and I got first row seats. Yup this is perfect. 'Let's take it from Sam finding Bella in the woods.' alright! ready!? action!' yelled the teacher as she wrote some stuff down ready for the scene to begin.

Soft growling erupted around the auditorium. Excellent sound effects. I know i'm not in the play anymore but I can still watch and so far it's pretty good. I laughed slightly. I will be in the play later on I know. But for now I have a pretty good front row seat plus i'm gonna have to be a flour face for the Bella Edward hallucinations. 'Alright everyone back to rehearsals!' she yells. 'We have started miss we just did the growl of the wolf.' said Lester. She gasped slightly. 'Oh, well, begin again, it is rehearsal after all.' she said as she got comfortable in her seat.

The scene began once again. 'Action!' she yelled. Soft growling echo'd through the room. The grass, well sound effect, rustled in the wind. As prop trees began to sway, Sam unconscious in one of the wolves arms. Sam opened her eyes for just a second and closed them once she knew she was safe. The curtains closed as everyone got ready for the next scene. A few minutes later the curtains opened again the scene was Bella's house surrounded by cops. Along with inaudible chattering over the police radio. The kid playing Charlie quickly grabbed his prop cell. 'I'm gonna try the Cullen's place again.' he said as he pretended to dial, quickly putting his cell to his ear. 'The Cullen's left town Charlie.' said the boy playing Billy.

'Good riddance.' said the boy playing Harry. 'Where'd they go?' he said clearly worried. 'We'll find her, Charlie.' said the boy. Tucker glanced slightly to the side, clearly rocking the long hair, and contacts. 'Sam and one of the supposed wolve's walked slowly towards them. 'Charlie!' yelled Tuck as he looked straight at them. 'Hey.' said the guy playing Billy as Charlie turned around in Jake's direction. He and Harry ran straight towards them. 'She's alright.' said Sam as he began to hand Sam over to the boy playing Charlie who was pretty strong. 'I got her. Thank you Sam.' As Sam U just stood there as Charlie left with Bella as he stumbled with each step. Harry looking over at Sam U, with a approving glance, and a nod. Jake looked over at Sam to with more of you scare the crud out of me look which he ignored as he began to walk towards the crowd and the curtains closed. 'Excellent children now onto the next scene!' she yelled full of joy. Everyone went to get ready for the next scene in the dress rehearsal.

Which didn't take very long. 'Alright everyone ready and... action!' she yelled as the curtains opened once again. And the scene began. Sam was sitting in front of her supposed bedroom window and just sat there as she watched the seasons change and her chair would rotate along with it all. First supposed month was October, the prop chair began to spin as the song Possibility played in the background. Her chair spun and as it came all around each time the month would change and someone held up a sign that said November as it did. She just stood in her chair staring at the prop window each time. Once November was over A pre recorded voice of Sam began to play. 'Alice, you've disappeared, like everything else.' she continued to spin.

'Now who else can I talk to? I'm lost.' It rotated again reaching the month of December. 'When you left, and he left, you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look.' she said as she began to write the email. The soft music playing in the background paused as the curtains closed again and the scene changed to Sam sitting in the living room her hands in the middle of her closed legs.

As Charlie came into the prop livingroom to check on her. 'It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest.' Charlie putting his hands on his hips in worry. As the curtains closed once again. This time opening in the view of Bella's bedroom. Sam clutching her fist as she began to scream in full agony. 'Bella.' said the boy playing Charlie as he tried to help. Possibilities still playing in the background. As the curtains closed and people began setting up the Cafeteria. Once that was done and everyone finished changing their costumes the scene began once again. Sam sat alone her hair in a full ponytail sitting alone at a table in the far back of the stage away from her friends which were sitting at the center table.

Conversating inaudibly, clearly talking about her. The girl playing Angela slowly glanced towards Sam who was looking out a prop window. The music begins to soften as the curtains close and a new scene is constructed. Once open the scene picks up in Bella's room as the nightmares or dreams of pain continue. And the scene changes once again to the livingroom as Charlie is once again awaked and rubs his sleepy eyes with his thumb. 'But in a way i'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that he was real, that you all were.' she pressed send, which of course returned to sender. The curtains close. I couldn't help but clap.

As did the teacher. 'Excellent, absolutely amazing, I couldn't of picked a more talented class since our first play. You've all been so supportive of one another and you seem to enjoy being here isn't that what the theater is? you do'nt just do it because you have to, you do it because it's your passion! your way of life!' she said as she talked with her hands. She must be really into it, I knew Sam was that's for sure.

Now the play is tomorrow night so practice, practice, practice!' she yelled as she jumped and clapped with joy. Everyone else clapped to. This is something that everyone cares for, even the populars. Surprisingly we're all getting along through this. Which i'm really happy about. 'Hey handsome.' said Sam as she slowly walked up towards me. Which is pretty hard since i'm wedged in the seats. Of the Auditorium.

'You know you're really hot, you know that.' she said as she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. 'I am? I did'nt notice I was busy looking at your pretty face.' I said as I looked down at my script. 'This shadow thing is gonna be really confusing.' I said deep in thought. 'Don't worry about it.' she said as she grabbed it out of my hand and tossed it on the floor. 'Hey!' I said. 'My notes!' she smirked. 'What notes?' she said as she began kissing me. Wait what was I talking about? oh... well.

 **A.n**

 **Wow two updates in a day! well it's midnight now,** **cool**

 **Dpl2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **C** **h. 6**

 **A.n**

 **Here you go guys here's ch. 6**

 **Dpl2**

 **Danny's POV**

Yup, school went horribly. I couldn't think straight because worry invaded my mind that I would completely blow it tonight. Oh, I hope nothing happens. Luck, please be on my side tonight, please. Once 7th period finally rolled around this… horrible day, I was just incredibly thankful for being able to be somewhere I actually wanted to be, finally. Unfortunately, the cause of this bad day happens to be apart of the play.

After we killed off James in the first play, Dash was reassigned to a new character, not yay. Paulina also played Victoria. On the brightside I get to snap her neck, the downside is that the scene is not until the next play. Dash was reassigned to play Caius. Yay. Kwan is Felix, yayer whatever, I know that's not a word it just went with the mood. On the upside Dash can't do anything since Caius does nothing, so score for me. Felix on the other hand. Yesh. Oh well. This is still going to rule, that's for sure! Twilight was just the beginning, now the action's starting up.

Anyway, the play is tonight, luckily on a Saturday night, we had all day to prepare. Our teacher wanted us in the auditorium by noon to do one last Dress Rehearsal before tonight's show, oh geeze, I hope I don't throw up.

"Bella, I don't want you to come," I said with no emotion on my face nor verbal expressions. Sam was over at my house, we were going over our lines.

"You... don't want... me..."

"No," I said as we stared at eachother for a good minute and a half. I suppose I couldn't handle it because I broke out of character, she punched my arm.

"Danny!" She yelled as she nailed me.

"Ow!" I said as I held my arm.

"Oh, man up, I didn't hit you that hard, plus Tucker's weaker than you," she said as she smirked slightly.

"Ha ha, funny." I said as I rolled my eyes before kissing her, unaware of the unexpected visitors who slowly entered the kitchen.

"You kids almost ready for the play tonight?" Sam and I rubbed our stomachs.

"Are you suppose to feel like you wanna blow chunks everywhere?" Sam asked, Jazz stepped back a few feet, clearly grossed out.

"It's just nerves, you'll get over it fast," Mom said as she smiled brightly, "the play starts at seven tonight, so we leave at six o'clock sharp," Mom added as Jazz and Dad followed close behind.

"We can do this... right?" I asked Sam as soon as my family was out of sight.

"I'm with you every step of the way," she replied as she kissed me.

Okay I can do this.

We got to the school exactly at six-thirty that evening. Sam and I hurried to the back to get ready for the play as soon as our parents finally finished wishing us good luck. The Mansons were begging the teacher to recast me as the lead, of course they were, I'm actually not surprised. Everyone was here, ready for the play to start. I met Tucker in the back, or the men's changing area.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No, you?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow a tad.

"Yes," he said as he put on the wig.

"You'll do fine," I said as I finished getting ready.

"Welcome everyone, to Casper High Theater's production of The Twilight Saga's New Moon!" our teacher said as she clapped quickly followed by everyone else, "please enjoy the production," she added as she scurried off the stage and the play began.

A few hours later and the play was going pretty well, I enjoyed each scene. It feels good not to be in every scene, I can think more, and of course work on the lines I will be needing later on. I can see Mom, Dad, and Jazz in the second row, they seem to be talking to each other about something.

Soon, the curtains closed and everyone got ready for the next scene to begin. Luckily I'm in this one, well, in a bit. It opened with Charlie and Bella in front of her car. Oh, the scene after the nightmares. The lights brightened and the scene began.

"All right. That's it," Charlie said as he slammed the truck door shut, blocking Sam's access to the truck. They were staring at each other.

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother," Sam closed her eyes as she looked down, her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm not leaving Forks," she said, on the verge of stuttering, yet serious. Charlie looked down as if fighting whether or not to say something.

"Bells, he's not coming back," he said, looking straight at her, only to shake his head.

"I know," she said as she nodded.

"It's just not normal, this behavior," he said yet again, shaking his head. He inhaled sharply, "quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me, and your mother. Baby I don't want you to leave. I don't," Sam looked down, "but just go. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends," he said as he looked around, face scrunched up.

"I like my old friends," she protested.

"Well, you never see them anymore."

"I do," she inhaled sharply as she nodded, "I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow with Jessica," she said as she nodded.

He looked at her questioningly, "you hate shopping."

"I….," she shook her head, "I need a girls night out," she said as she clicked her tongue and looked up at Charlie.

"All right. Girls night," not trying to push further, "shopping," she looked at him and was taken aback by the fact that he bought it, "I like it. Go buy some stuff," he said, rocking from side to side as Sam quickly got in the prop truck. He turned to leave as she nodded and he walked away as I Belong to You began to play. Sam pretended to start her truck.

"Hi Jessica, it's Bella," she began to speak into the prop phone. Once the curtains closed she emerged in front of the closed curtains with the spotlight on her, "uh yeah, Bella Swan," she said as she hurried off the stage while everyone got ready for the next scene.

The next scene opened with Bella and Jessica leaving a movie theater after seeing The Dead Come Back.

"I don't know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people with no hot guys kissing anybody," she began as they started to walk down the block, "it's gross. Like... and why are there that many zombie movies anyway?" Sam put her hands in her pockets as she looked down at her feet, pretending to not seem interested, "cause if it's supposed to, like, draw a parallel about Leprosy, my cousin had Leprosy, it's not funny, you know? And like is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own like, self- referential cleverness, you know? Like some girls like to shop. Not all girls, apparently," she said, raising her hands in a don't shoot manor. Sam turned to look at her, "although I was surprised you even called at all. You know? Like, your depression thing, I get it. I'm totally, totally worried," she said as she looked up and Sam glanced to the side. She raised her hand before looking at the street, "but after awhile it's like, you're still bumming..."

"You want a ride girls?" Jess yelled, he was playing a biker named Chet. At this point Sam was completely ignoring Jessica's complaining. She looked straight at the bikers chilling in the closest alleyway.

"And I'm going through stuff, too. You know? Like Mike deciding he just wants to be friends," Jessica said as she glanced at the group of guys on prop bikes by a prop sign that read 'One Eyed PETE'S.'

"What's up? Look what we found," the bikers said as they left the stage temporarily while Sam looked towards them.

"It's hard you know? Like since when does 'just friends'...," she began but Sam tuned her out and the scene ended. Everyone got ready for the Twilight flashback.

"What's up guys?" the first biker said as the scene began.

"Look who we found," the second one said.

"Whose, whoa what's going on?!" tires screeched in my head, or in this case on a tape, a door slammed, then it was over, Sam walked off the stage and the curtains closed.

A few minutes later and the curtains opened again, Bella's teeth bit her lip as I walked onto the stage covered in flour. I could hear snickers from the audience.

"Keep walking," I said to her, completely serious. Bella was startled by my presence and gasped as she backed away, "this is dangerous," I added as I looked at her,only my head visible. The teacher was puzzled by the effects, but she seemed to like them. Sam was completely terrified as she gasped once again. I went completely invisible as Jessica walked up towards Sam, looking at her as if she's crazy.

"Dude come on," Jessica said.

"Come here for a sec!" Chet yells.

Sam looks over at the bikers, then back at the girl playing Jessica, "I think I know those guys," Jessica looks over at the bikers.

"We got beer! We got bikes!" he yells. Then Jessica looks back at Bella.

"Well, they seem great. Can we go?" Jessica says as she looks at Bella again. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic.

"I'm just gonna see something," Sam said as she headed towards the bikers.

"Hey Girlie!" Chet yelled as Sam began to walk towards them.

"All right, all right. We got a taker," a biker said as I started to become intangible everyone still thinking it was the work of props.

"Turn around," I said as I nodded once. She got a tad spooked, but not enough to leave, she gasped as the song Friends began to play, starting to turn away. Once I faded away, she had second thoughts, and marched towards the bikers.

"Shut up!" a biker yelled.

"You shut up!" yelled another.

Once Sam was in front of one she realized that they were the wrong ones.

"I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else," she said as she began to leave.

"No that's cool. I'll be whoever you want me to be, honey," he said, "so what do you say?" Sam stared as I appeared once again.

"You promised me nothing reckless," she breathed deeply.

"You promised it would be as if you never existed," she said as she moved slightly. Chet cleared his throat, "you lied," she said as she got on the bike as she looked at me.

"You say something babe?" Chet asked, "you know what never mind," he said as they took off. I kept showing myself to her each time.

"Stop! Stop, stop!" she yelled as they screeched to a stop the last of my body blown away by the dust. The curtains closed as the scene ended.

"Good job," I told Sam as I kissed her.

"You too Casper," she replied.

The next scene started not long after. Sam walked around the corner by the theater.

"Hey what the Hell's wrong with you?" Jess asked as Sam looked back.

"Just curious," she said as Bella crossed the street, "I thought that I saw something."

"You… oh. You're insane, actually or suicidal," she said as she saw Sam look back. "that homeboy could've been a psycho," Sam pushed her hair back. "I was about to end up in a FBI interview room like some lame TV show," she said as they continued to walk, Jessica clearly pissed.

"God that was such a rush," Sam said, shocking Jessica.

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle," she looked at her clearly mad, "Crazy!" she said as she walked away.

The curtains closed and everyone got ready for the next scene. Once the curtain was up, Sam pretended to drive to Jake's with her truck.

"Alice, I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now. I guess that's okay," Sam said as she drove up to Jake's house, "if a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, then that's what I'll find," she said as she drove up to the house. Tucker saw her as she exited the truck and quickly ran up to her.

"Bella!" he yelled, "where the Hell have you been, loca?" he said as he lifted her up and twirled her around, with the help of props of course, Tucker isn't very strong. Sam laughed as she was set down. She brushed her hair back.

"I brought you something," she said as she pointed to the truck, "it's a little crazy," she said as she threw off the sheets covering the bikes.

"Wow," Tuck said as she backed up, "scrap metal. You shouldn't have," he said as he smirked.

"I saved it from the junkyard," she cleared her throat, "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth. But then I thought that if I had a mechanical friend to help me out then…."

"Ah! Me being the mechanic type friend?" he said as he smiled.

"That's right."

"Since when are you into motorcycles?"

"Since now," she nodded, hoping that he buys her reason, "I get it if you think that this is really stupid and reckless," nodding again.

"Yeah, I mean it's completely stupid and reckless," he said emotionlessly, she nodded, "when do we start?" he asks excited.

Sam's shocked, "um... now," she replied, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright," he said as he smiled, getting the sheets off the bikes, starting to take them down, "oh, hey be careful. Those things are actually really heavy, so," he lifted it with no problem, of course with the help of wires, I chuckled.

"Jake, you're, like, buff. How did that happen? You're like 16. I don't get it," she said surprised.

"Mmm-hmm. Age is just a number baby. What are you like 40 now?" He scoffs as he pushes the bike down on the stage.

"It feels like that sometimes," she said, hands in her pockets as they walked off the stage, the curtains closed, ending the scene.

A few more scenes later, Jake and Bella were coming out of Jake's workshop.

"So what's up with you and age?" she looked at him strange, "I mean how old was that Cullen guy, anyway?" he asked, Sam frowned at the mention of my name, walking away.

"But even Jake can't keep the dreams away," she said as she left the stage and the new scene began.

Sam was whimpering as the next scene began, her whimpering eventually turning into screams. Charlie ran to aid her.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he tried to wake her, only causing her panicked phase to progress, "Bella! Shh, you're okay. You're okay," he said as she curled up in her bed, her sorrow deep. Sitting up as he pet her head, "I thought this thing was starting to work, but I guess not," he said as he motioned towards the dream catcher, "of course what do I know I'm just a terminal bachelor. Famous ladies man," he said as he nodded his head, probably trying to believe it himself, "okay, I'm going to bed. Uh, I love you." he said as he rubbed her back, ending the scene.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?" she clicked her tongue as she looked at Tuck.

"Are you doubting your mad skills?"

"No. Definitely not. I mean, they'll run fine. It's just, maybe if I was smart, I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit," he said as he looked down in sorrow. Sam bit her lip with her teeth.

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes. I would say that that's too bad, but that we're just gonna have to find something else to do," she said as she glanced at Tuck and he nodded in reassurance, laughing soon after.

"Is that Sam Ulley?" Sam asked as she pointed at him along with a few shirtless guys on the top of a cliff.

"Yeah. Him and his cult," a few guys pushed one of them towards the edge of a cliff, before he completely fell. Screaming, but in a pleasurable way.

They all screamed, "Whoop!"

"Oh, my God!" yelled Sam as she quickly pulled over, "did you see that?" she asked as she quickly got out and ran towards the side of the road where she got a better view of their wild stunts. Jacob followed her, laughing as he came.

"They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush."

"A rush?" she asked as a prop fan blew her hair back.

"Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples," Sam fixed her hair.

"You have some sort of beef with him or something?"

"I don't know," he said as he leaned on the truck, "they just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him," they glanced at the pack.

"That's Embry?"

"Yeah what happened to him?"

"He missed some school, then he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened to Paul and Jared."

"He keeps giving me this look like he's waiting for me or something."

"You should just avoid him."

"I try," he said as Sam turned to look deeply into his eyes, the curtains close as they made preparations for the next scene.

The curtains open and the scene began. Sam and Tuck were taking the bikes out for their first test run.

"You look scared," Tuck said as Sam readied the prop cycle.

"I'm not," she said as she slightly moved on the bike and bit her lip.

"Alright," he replied with a smirk on his face. They began to go over gear shifts, "brake?" he asked as he showed each part.

"That one."

"Clutch? Good. Gas?" he said, as she processed it and the engine roars.

"Ready? Now slowly release the clutch," he said as she continued to look deep in thought.

"Bella," I say before she began her ride. She glanced at one of the handles and saw me put a hand on hers, "stop," I say softly, worry evident in my voice. I guess I startled her because she gasped and sort of revved the engine.

"Whoa! You all right?" Tuck asked as Sam relaxed a bit, she gently placed her hand on a handle. She seemed troubled.

"I'm gonna go again," she said completely determined as she revved the engine.

"Okay," he said surprised before she took off down the road. She seemed pretty sure of herself, Tucker on the other hand looked worried.

She revved down the dirt path, or in this case a ramp that moved as she passed each time. It looked pretty cool. She gasped at my sight as she zoomed down. We kept doing this over and over, sort of like a Twilight Zone moment if you ask me.

"Ah!" she said as she looked back at me, the engine revving faster as she began to lose control. "Hit the brake!" Tuck yelled as the bike hit a rock and Sam went flying over the front of the bike, rolling until colliding with the rock and eventually on her side. Tuck got on the other bike and hurried over to her, quickly riding up to her, skidded to a stop only to hop off the bike and run to her side as quickly as possible.

"I wanna go again," she said as she motioned towards the bike.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I want to go again."

"No forget it. No more bikes," he said as Sam tried to fight him. He glanced up at the paint that was meant to be blood on her head, "man, your head," he said as he examined the wound. She slowly put her hand to her head and felt the blood, "yeah," Tuck said as he looked at Sam.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Tuck looked questioningly at her before replying.

"What, you're apologizing for bleeding?" she looked at him for a split second before looking down.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said as she looked up towards him.

"Well it's just blood, Bella. No big deal," he said as he stood up quickly and took off his shirt. I could tell that Tuck had been looking forward to this all night. Tuck used inflato abs because we all know that he has none. He began putting his shirt on Sam's head, making sure to put pressure on the wound.

"There," he said as Sam leaned back a bit. Eventually getting comfortable with letting Tucker dab the wound. She looked into his eyes. Man this was hilarious!

"What are you staring at?" he asked, still dabbing her wound.

"You're sort of beautiful," she said as she looked at him, a small smile plastered on her face. He thought about it a bit, biting his lip in thought before answering.

"How hard did you hit your head?" he asked with a small smile, not looking away from her gaze. She looked down and shook her head as if apologizing for saying what she had said.

"I don't know," she said as Tuck chuckled and she held her head.

"Let's go," he said as he helped her up and they headed off stage, the curtains closing as they left.

The next scene opened with the cafeteria. Angela, Jessica, Eric, and a few others were discussing the weird attacks, Angela was swearing that she saw a huge bear. It was so interesting how Mike suddenly wanted to chat.

"So? I mean, Bella's back?" he says excitedly, Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"All right, that's... well, welcome."

"So now that you're talking and eating again. Which, you know you've got to get that protein in there," he said as he poked her, Sam clearly uncomfortable, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me," he said completely nervous. She stared at him for awhile.

"Yeah, I do" she said with a nod.

"Cool, let me see, we could check out Love Spelled Backwards is Love. You know it's a dumb title but it's a romantic comedy. I mean it's supposed to be pretty…."

"No. No romance," she hesitated.

"How about Face Punch? Have you heard of that?" he stuttered, "I mean, that's an action movie."

"Yes it's perfect, guns adrenaline. That's my thing."

"Okay," he said

"We should get a bunch of people to go. Do you guys want to go see Face Punch?" Sam asked as she looked at her friends.

"Face Punch, yeah!" Eric said, clearly excited.

"Mike, hey, we were suppose to go watch that. Remember the trailers like…," he made a bomb sound effect with his mouth.

"Punch faces."

"I remember," he said.

"Yeah! Movie night with Bella," Jessica says sarcastically.

As the curtains closed, the next scene started. The next scene was well, awkward.

"Put the gun down or I'll blow your fricken head off."

"No put yours down or I'll blow your fricken head off!" Mike looked disgusted while Tuck looked pleased. Gun effects blazed in the background and two hands opened, Sam was unsure of who's to hold.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Mike said as he ran out of the theater.

"What a marshmallow," Tuck said as they followed Mike out of the theater. They conversed as they waited for Mike.

"It's about him right? Look I know what he did to you. But, Bella, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise," he said, "I won't let you down," she looked into his eyes, "you can count on me," he says as she leaned her head onto his shoulder for a second.

"Well, I need to go home," Mike says with a sigh, Tuck looking irritated by his comment, "I was feeling sick before the movie okay," Tuck scoffed, "what is your problem?" Mike asks, surprised.

"Right now? You're my problem, feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital," Tuck slammed his hand on the prop stairs, "do you want me to put you in the hospital?" he was about to attack, Sam stepped in before anything happened.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, movie's over. What are you doing?" she said to comfort Tuck while Mike may have wet his pants, "you're really hot. Like you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" she asked Tuck as he stood there, trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't know what's happening," he began to breathe heavily, "I gotta go," he said as he stormed off stage as Mike scoffed.

"That dude is weird," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. The curtains closed as the crowd clapped.

"Intermission is for twenty minutes," Sam said as she left the stage. The people in the audience continued to clap.

 **A,n**

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the chapter and here's some news I got a Beta! so a shout out to my Beta yamatoxmei**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 7**

 **A.n**

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the last chapter now on to ch 7**

 **Dpl2**

Sam's POV

I found Danny ?backstage, he was dressed in the outfit he needed for the next Edward scene. 'Nervous?' I asked as I helped him with his coat. 'As long as your by my side, I can handle anything.' said Danny as he pulled down his coat, to a more Edward like position. 'We can do this right.' I asked as I bit my lip. 'We can do anything.' said Danny as we headed back to where everyone else was, ready for the next scene to start. 'Okay everyone it's time for the scene where Bella calls Jake's house multiple times, unaware of the reason he hasn't called her back.' Everyone nodded as the props and scene were assembled, the kid playing Charlie and I get into position before the curtains opened, once they were done the curtains opened and the scene began the crowd of parent's clapping as they arrived back in their seats ready for adventure. The scene opened with Charlie watching Football.

I pretended to be leaving a message on Jake's answering machine. 'Jake, your Dad say's you have mono. He won't let me visit, but would you call me?' I was sitting on the floor by the coffee table where Charlie was watching the game. Concern etched in my eyes. Charlie took another sip of his beer, I mean Rootbeer. Once that scene was done the curtains closed for a bit then opened to my room as I looked out the window. 'Hey, it's me again. I just... I'm sorry about what I said at the movie theater.'I began as I paced. 'I just wanted to hear your voice...so no pressure.' I hung up as the fake sound of rain roared in my ears as the curtains closed and the scene ended and the crowd erupted in applause. Everyone scattered around frantically to get ready for the next scene. 'Danny..?' I said as I tried to get his attention. 'Oh, sorry. I was.. studying my lines.' he said as he helped me with my costume.

'Why do you need help it's just an undershirt, jeans, and a plaid long-sleeved?' I blushed slightly before planting a big kiss on him. 'Places everyone!' the teacher yelled. I was in my spot pretty fast due to not wanting to explain myself to Danny. I grabbed the prop phone and waited for the curtains to open. 'Jacob please, call me.' I said as the scene began and I hung up the prop phone. I stared at the phone unable to look away. 'Okay. We should be back around 3:00.' said Charlie as he was getting his fishing stuff ready.

I just stared at the phone completely distracted and unaware of his sudden conversation. He turned to look at me as I continued my stare, into the phone as if expecting it to ring. He sighed deeply. 'Hey.' he began, I turned around from the phone and leaned on the table clearly upset. 'Look, I don't have to go fishing today.' Charlie said clearly worried about me. He shrugged as I turned to look at him and Harry. 'Yes. You do.' he concluded, clearly not wanting an argument. Charlie looked at him in surprise. 'Yeah, you do. Go. What are you talking about?' I said still upset.

Charlie scratched his ear. 'Just be careful.' I said as I looked towards them. 'Alway's am.' he said as he left the stage. Not before grabbing the fishing gear than headed out. 'Those bears won't get the drop on me, Bella. My kung fu is strong.' said Harry as he left. I looked down towards my feet nodded my head and closed my eyes. Before deciding to take my truck to see Jake. The curtain's closed as the scene ended and everyone got the next ready to go. When the curtains opened a song began to play as I pretended to drive through the sound of rain. And very good special effects of rain if I may add.

I pretended to drive up towards Jake's house., as I pulled up I saw him walking in the rain with shorts and no shirt, and his wig or uh hair was cut off. Tucker is probably happy the wigs off, and that he could be shirtless. I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled into his driveway as he walked passed me, I could'nt help but stare as I pretended to park. I quickly got out and slammed the door to the prop car as he continued his walk. 'Jake!' I yelled as I walked in front of the prop truck.

'Hey!' I yelled as I caught up to him he turned to look at me as I crossed his wooden bridge. Or walkway. Once I was completely in front of him I let him have it. 'You cut your hair off?!' I said completely shocked. 'And got a tattoo?' He looked at me surprised and breathed deeply before responding. 'Bella.' 'I thought you were too sick to come outside, or pick up the phone when I call.' I said practically freaking out now. 'Go away.' he said completely serious. The rain seemed to be growing louder. 'What?' I said completely surprised. 'Go away.' he repeated with no emotion this time, Like... Edward. 'What happened to you? what's...' he turned away and began to leave clearly bored by our conversation.

'Hey!' I yelled grabbing his arm, as he turned to look at me. 'Hey, what happened?' He would'nt speak. 'Did Sam get to you? is that what's happening?' I asked clearly worried. 'Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love, the Cullen's?' I looked at him in complete shock as thunder began to rumble. I stood there shocked for a few seconds before replying. 'I don't know what yyou're talking about.' I said trying to play dumb.

'No, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone. Charlie. But you can't lie to me.' he said clearly mad. 'Not anymore, Bella.' He said as I looked at him completely stunned. 'Jacob! Jacob!' Jake looked over at the rest of the pack, seeking shelter from the rain under some trees. He turned back towards me. 'Look, Bella, we can't be friends anymore.' He said as he looked at her. I began to cry, real tears. 'Look, Jake, I know that I've been... hurting you.' The words hurt as they escaped my lips. 'It's killing me. It kills me. I just need... Maybe give me, like, some time or something.' He turned towards me. 'Look, don't.' he shook his head in frustration. 'It's not you.' There was a pause. 'It's not you, it's me right?' I said clearly not buying it. He nodded. 'It's true. It is me.' He shook his head. 'I'm not good. I used to be...a good kid. Not anymore.' He said clearly determined.

'This doesn't even matter. All right?' He was shaking his head. 'This is over.' 'You can't break up with me.' he looked at me. 'I mean..' I looked down then slowly looked up. 'I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me.' I said as I looked up at him. He breathed deeply. 'I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt.' he said as he slowly turned away from me then ran off towards Sam and his pack. I breathed deeply completely shattered. Rain trickled down my face and the curtains closed ending the scene, applause erupted. 'Alright everyone, get ready for the meadow scene we're redoing from Twilight!' yelled the teacher as everyone readied the scene and props. I sighed as I waited for the next scene to begin. 'Places!' she yelled, Danny and I laid in the meadow and stared at each other giggling as we waited for the prop designers to set everything up.

The curtains opened and the scene began. Music played as Edward and I continued to look into each other's eyes. We stood there for about a minute. Until the curtains closed and the next scene began, I was in the woods. 'Alice things are bad again.' I said as I turned a corner, and headed off the stage. The scene ended for a few minutes enough time for them to change the scene to a river. I began to scale the prop. 'I don't see Edward anymore. Will it really feel like he never existed?' I thought as the curtains closed and everyone readied the next scene.

Danny and I laid in front of each other, prop grass on the floor, us facing one another as I curled my legs not wanting to break eye contact. The scene just seemed so perfect. The curtains closed as the crowd clapped once again. Everyone readied the woods and open field as I got ready, once they were done the curtains opened. I knew it was time. I walked through the branches as I pretended to search bending down as I went passed a low branch. 'I will find the place where I can see him again' The curtains closed as we readied the meadow, once completed Danny and I laid by one another, and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Once that scene was done we started the scene with Laurent emerged from the trees and saw our meadow as it is now, No longer as beautiful and vibrant as I remember. Thinking of its beauty only hurt to remember him. Edward. Now all it was, was a wasteland a dead land weeded, and yellow the grass completely gone the world was spinning. I just couldn't take it, I began to sob, completely distraught of the condition of our spot. Once I finally composed myself I sat up only to be startled by a visitor. 'Bella.' he said completely intrigued. 'Laurent.' I said completely surprised. Suddenly he was right in front of me. 'I didn't expect to find you here.' he said. I gasped.'I went to visit the Cullen's but the house is empty.' he said as he began to walk around. 'I'm surprised they left you behind.' He said as he continued to pace. Stretching out his arm in my direction.

'We're'ent you sort of a pet of theirs?' he asked completely confused. It felt like we were spinning. ' can say that.' I said as I nodded my head. 'Do the Cullen's visit often?' he asked as he raised his hand up slightly before putting them together. I guess I sort of spaced because I began to imagine Edward again, Danny came on stage covered in flour, but with a different shirt. 'Lie.' he said as he walked up towards Dean the guy playing Laurent and I gasped, pretending to be afraid of my supposed hallucination. I gasped as I began to come to terms with the situation. 'Yeah, absolutely, all the time.' I said clearly not convincing due to Danny's remark. 'Lie better.' he said staring at me. 'I'll tell them that you stopped by.' I said as I motioned a nice to see you but leave gesture, with my arms. 'But I probably shouldn't...' I began as Laurant began to circle me, like a Lion cornering an antelope. 'tell Edward.' I concluded. Before coughing slightly. 'Cause he's pretty protective.' I said as I began to back away, completely freaked. 'But he's far away isn't he?' he asked as he began to get closer. I held my ground and quickly changed the subject. 'Why are you here?' I asked completely confident. 'I came as a favor to Victoria.' I stared at him completely in shock. 'Victoria?' she asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's.' He grew closer. 'Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye.' he said as he drew nearer. 'Threaten him.' said Danny. 'Edward would know you did it. And he'd come after you.' He nodded no as he gritted his teeth. 'I don't think he will.' He began as he walked closer. 'After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?' He walked towards me. 'Victoria won't be happy about my killing you.' He said as he looked at the ground as if disappointed. 'But I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering.' he said as he looked at me as if I was a deer. 'Please don't. I mean, you helped us.' I said clearly scared. Suddenly it was as if he was in front of me with the help of the speed of light, well wires. 'No, no no. He began to shush me. 'Don't be afraid.' he began as he placed his hands on my cheeks. 'I'm doing you a kindness.' he said as he began stroking my hair, and slowly whispers in my ear, but loud enough for the audience to hear. 'Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, whereas I'll make it quick. I promise.' he said as he began to touch my chin. I looked down in fear. 'You will feel nothing.' He backed up and motioned with his arms like if we were about to play football only he was about to attack to drink my blood. I closed my eyes thinking it was the end and decided to say my last words. 'Edward I love you.' I said as I waited for my end. Twigs snapped in the background as the kid playing Laurant with his hand raised looked to see who was disturbing his meal. 'I ddon't believe it.' he said as I opened my eyes to see who was the one to come to my rescue. I looked open-mouthed to see who my savior was in the bushes I saw his eyes. Completely amazed and curious to who my savior could be. Suddenly a low growl came from the bushes and out came the hugest wolf Iv'e ever seen. I gasped at how huge it was. Especially when it stood up straight growling at Laurant with deep hatred. His breath exhaling so deep you could see his chill breath he positioned himself in attack mode as other wolves emerged from the filed the audio of wolves growls erupted around the room as the rest of the pack emerged. Sam roared loudly in Lauraunts direction. Laurent seemed utterly scared. Before turning and running off. Sam, Seth, and Leah snarled as they took off after him. I stared at them in complete shock. One wolf was still there taking it's time to chase after him. I stood there completely frozen. I gasped before the brown wolf turned to look at me. Our eyes staring at each other for a second before taking off. I stared as the hunt these wolves were pursing began, Laurent, using his vampire strength to grab Sam and throw him across the meadow ass if he was a frisbee. He rolled over and growled as he attacked once more. I gasped out of fear and ran off the stage as fast as I could, the music grew louder and the curtains closed, Everyone getting ready for the next scene. The music still playing as if the characters were in a suspenseful circumstance. Once everything was ready I quickly ran towards the stage where, Charlie and Harry were, 'Dad! I saw them.' I said as I ran in. 'What's the matter?' he was at the table looking over papers. Harry looked at me as if I was crazy. 'In the woods. They're not bears.' 'What do you mean ''In the woods.'' He looked at me in concern as he put his head to the side. 'Bell what the hell were you doing out in the woods?' he said as he looked at me strangely. 'Yeah! I just saw them. They were after... something.' Harry cleared his throat. 'Wolves? you saw them?' I nodded as if I could be completely crazy. He nodded. 'Alright, well Harry..' he said as we looked at him. 'Feel like going Hunting? Get some of your guys together?' said Charlie looking at him hoping to get a quick answer, 'Sure, yeah, I'll just..' He said before walking off. I watched him go fear etched onto my face. The guy playing Harry leaving the stage. I walked to the center stage and began a short monologue. 'By now, those wolves will be dead..' The kid playing Laurent and Tucker in a wolf suit began to fight. 'And Laurent would have told her i'm unprotected.' Laurent and the pack began to fight as I gasped. 'Victoria.' I said as Paulina entered the stage and looked directly at the crowd. Charlie set down his coffee. I should go to the station.' said Charlie as he began to get up to go. 'Yeah, you should. You should go.' I said as I motioned outside with my thumb. I put my hands on my side. 'Can you just stay in the house?' he said as he left the stage I gasped as I looked out towards the audience. The curtains closed and the scene ended. Everyone getting ready for the next scene. Once everyone was ready I laid on my side hand on my forehead as the curtains opened and the scene began. I pretended to be asleep as my hand rested on my forehead suddenly clattering began than a snap of a twig that startled me awake. I looked up taking in the view of my room as the clatter happened again. I slowly sat up completely unaware of what's happening when the clatter happened once more. 'Bella!' he whisper yelled as I came up to the window and slowly opened it. 'You scared me.' I said as I opened the window. 'What the hell are you doing?' I asked as I leaned on my window sill. 'Back up. I'm coming up.'' he said. He backed up once I was out of the way the wires helping as he hit against the prop house to gain leverage as he practically moonwalked off some of the house, then jumping to a tree and pushed off as he clung to the edge of the house before swinging into my supposed bedroom window. I gasped slightly. He shifted slightly completely shirtless with abs. 'Hey.' he said as if I answered the door and he knocked completely normal. Hands on his hips. Casual. I crossed my arms to show him I was still mad. 'Look, I'm sorry.' he began as he held out his arms, and walked up to me ready to give me a hug. I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest. Breathing in his scent. 'For what?' 'I wish I could explain. But I literally can't.' he said as he sighed and walked around my room. He sighed as he noticed the dream catcher on my bed. He nodded at it as if it talked. He turned back towards me slowly. 'Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, that was'nt yours to share? well, that's what it's like for me. But worse.' He said as I crossed my arms and he sat on my bed. 'You have no Idea how tight i'm bounded.' 'I hate this.' I said as I got closer to Tucker. Going through his short lengthy wig and played with it. 'I hate what they've done to you.' He grabbed my hand and looked down at it. Eventually seeing the scar on my arm from Jame's teeth. I covered it quickly, as he looked up at me. 'I mean, the killer part is, you already know.' he yelled as he stood up quickly, seriously how did Tucker get so tall? I looked at him questionably. My face scrunched up for a second. 'Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push?' 'The..' he snapped his tongue. Before nodding his head side to side. 'The story. The story about..' she nodded and exhaled deeply. 'The cold ones.' he seemed upset. 'I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember.' he said clearly disappointed. He began heading towards the window, I slowly began to follow, before stopping in front of my bed. 'There's gotta be something.. that you can do?' I said as I wrapped my arms around myself. 'No. I'm in it for life.' he said as he looked at her. 'Well, maybe we should just get out of here for awhile. Just leave, just you and me.' 'You'd do that?' he asked clearly stunned. 'I would do it for you.' she said, as he looked around her room. 'It's not something I can run away from, Bella. But I would run away with you.' he said as he looked at me. 'I gotta go. They'll start wondering where I am.' he said as he looked at my room, I fixed my hair. 'Come here.' he said as he hugged me. I wrapped my hands in fists as I glided down his back. We stood like that a bit. 'Please,, try to remember.' he shook us side to side. 'It'd be so much easier,' He broke the hug grasping my arms as I was facing his shoulders. 'If you knew.' He gasped. 'I'll try. But Jake...' He began to head out the window. 'Jake, what are you doing? wait Jake.' I said trying to stop whatever it was he was doing, before he jumped from the window, landing perfectly onto the ground. With help from props of course but it is a play. I gasped as I noticed he stuck the landing and ran into the dead of night. 'Jake.' I said softly as I saw him run away. Leaving the window as the curtains closed and the scene ended. Once that scene was over and the scenes were set the curtains opened once again. The scene scaled the woods at night and suddenly focused more on me. I gasped as I woke up in the woods. I breathed deeply as I looked around before, sitting up. Danny was right in front of me. 'Edward, i'm scared.' I said as I laid on my knees. 'You should be.' he said as he disappeared, and Jake turned up but quickly disappeared I began to walk in their direction. Suddenly Jake began to speak, Tucker off stage talking into the mic, 'Really, it's just like an old story. I'm not really supposed to say anything about it. Did you know Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolve's?' I pictured myself on the floor by a wolf which is a scene we did do. Then a flashback of being in Sam Ulley's arms and yellow eyes in the depths of being in Sam Ulley's arms and yellow eyes in the depths of the woods the snarling of a wolf. The curtains close. We all ready the next scene. Once it was set the scene began I began knocking on Jakes front door. Suspense music blaring in the room. Billy answered the door. 'Bella?' he asked well the guy playing Billy. 'I need to see him.' I said hands in my pockets. Billy put his head to the side. 'He's not in.' he lied. 'Okay, I'm sorry. I really need to see him.' I said as I walked past Billy. 'Bella!' he yelled as I headed to Jake's room. Practically throwing the door open to a sleeping Jake. I walked up to him happy to see he's sleeping, the moment didn't last long due to hearing a crowing cry. I looked outside to see the pack heading this way. I was determined to find out the truth. The curtains closed as the next scene was being made once it was done I pretended to walk down the house lawn. 'What did you do?' I said as I walked up towards the pack. Clearly mad. I was suddenly in Paul's face. 'Okay, what did you do?' 'Hey.' 'What did you do to him?' I said as I pushed Sam. 'Easy!' he yelled at Paul. 'He did'nt want this!' 'What did we do? what'd he tell you?' said Paul. 'Both of you calm down.' said Sam Ulley. 'Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you.' Paul began to snicker. I guess it was too much for me to handle and it was in the script so I slapped his face. Sam had a hand on Paul's chest trying to calm him down. 'Too late now.' said Embry clearly pleased. 'Bella get back!' yelled Sam shooing me away Paul began to to growl softly as I dud what Sam said as I backed up. 'Paul, calm down now!' yelled Sam Ulley as Paul changed into a wolf, right before my eyes. Once I realized what was happening I ran for it. 'Bella!' yelled Jake as he hopped the fence and began to run towards me, not before hoping a pond. 'Run!' I yelled as I ran towards him. 'Jake run!' I yelled expecting to run in his arms only to see him change to a wolf himself, landing on his four legs and growling suddenly Paul and Jake began to fight and it was pretty good for being live action instead of computer generated. People were cheering as they rolled off the stage. Some snickered as well. I just stared in complete shock. I gasped slightly. 'Hey! take Bella back to Emily's place.' said Sam. 'Guess the wolf's out of the bag.' said Embry as Sam went to break up the fight, I was still pretty shocked about the whole thing. The curtaains closed as the scene ended and everyone got the next set. 'Alice, is it possible that everything is true? The fairy tales and horror stories is it possible there is'nt anything sane or normal at all?' I said as we drove up to a house. 'Hey I think we should go back, and see if Jacob's okay.' I said as I rolled down the window. 'I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him. Serves him right.' 'No way. Jacob's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I got five says Paul does'nt touch him. Come on Bella. We do'nt bite.' 'Speak for yourself.' one of them said as he headed inside. Once that scene was over we got ready for a beach one. Jake and I walking on the sand. 'So you're a werewolf.' I said hands in my pockets. 'Yeah. Last time I checked.' he said as we continued to walk. 'A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. A blood sucker moves into town and the fever sets in. 'Mono.' 'Yeah, I wish.' 'Well ca'nt you find a way to just stop? I mean, it's wrong.' I said as he walked ahead then turned towards me. 'It's not a life style choice, Bella. I was born this way. I can't help it. Your such a hypocrite. What i'm not the right kind of monster for you?' 'It's not what you are. It's what you do. They never hurt anybody.' she shrugged as she shuttered. 'You've killed people Jake.' 'Bella, wer'e not killing anyone.' she looked shocked. 'Then who is?' 'What were trying to protect you people from, the only thing we do kill,.. Vampires.' 'Wait Jake you ca'nt.' 'Don't worry. We ca'nt touch your little precious Cullen's unless they violate the treaty.' 'That's not what I'm saying. You ca'nt kill Vampires. They'll ...They'll kill you.' 'Really? we took out that leech with the dreads easy enough.' The sound of wolves howling echo'd through the Auditorium. 'Laurent?' 'And his red headed Girlfriend is next.' He said with no problem. 'V...Victoria's here?' It would'nt come out it was like puke. 'Was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We do'nt know what she's after.' 'I do.' I stuttered. I tried to choke out the word. 'Me.' The curtains closed as the scene ended. Everyone set up for the next scene as the teacher went in front of the curtain. 'I hope your ejoying the Play we will be taking a short intermission, and can't wait to see you all back for more..' she said as she headed off the stage and back toward the cast. Which everyone was enjoying their break. Danny handed me a water as he began to chug some of his. 'Your all doing great, just keep it up. And do'nt forget to have a blast.' she said as she left us to our well deserved break. I leaned on Danny breathing deeply hoping to calm down a bit, I guess I was a tad overwhelmed. I could'nt tell he was as well. So I let him go over his lines. That must have been overwhelming which is why he has'nt really talked. Im okay with it. I'm sure it's not a big deal right? He'll be okay, I'll be okay? right? Hope so...

 **A.n**

 **Hey, guys hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

 **more to come.**

 **Dpl2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 8**

 **A.n**

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the last chapter now on to ch 8 Dpl2 (finished 8/8/16) See I'm making it up haha**

 **Danny's POV**

Sam got out of her truck and quickly slammed the door. Heading around it to meet up with Jake. 'Don't worry. We've got this place covered.' He put his hand on her shoulder. 'She won't get near you or Charlie.' Sam looked right at him. Oh right well the intermission only lasted a few minutes and the audience and all of us got back in time don't worry. Any..way. They walked towards the house. 'Look, you've got to be careful. She's fast. You don't know how fast she is.' said Sam as she turned to look at Tucker. 'You know your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting.' she scoffed. 'All right, I'd better go.' he said as he hesitated to leave. 'You gotta go?' she said as if not buying it. 'Yeah.' he said as Sam nodded. 'Got a Vampire to kill.' she nodded as she looked down, As he ran off. She watched as he left. The curtains closing and everyone got ready for the next scene. Once they were done. It began. 'Alice, I'm alright.' Sam said as Sam looked out the window. 'Until I'm alone.' 'And lately, that's all the time.' The scene changed to Sam by her truck. 'Jacob's gone. He's hunting Victoria. And Charlie's hunting Jacob. And you're gone.' Danny pretended to walk to school in his Volvo before fading. 'And so is Edward.' 'And there's just nothing now.' she said as the scene ended. 'But I realize where I have to go, what I have to do to see him again.' Sam pretended to drive to the cliff where Paul and some of the pack were Cliff diving. She hesitated but continued on. Paulina pretended to jump to a tree as Harry and Charlie searched for the pack. Victoria wanted Chalie as a snack but before he could shoot she spotted him. Hitting the gun out of his hand Paulina or Victoria raised him high Jake hitting her out of the way causing Harry to fall. Jake and Victoria suddenly face to face as Jake attacked her, she was pretty skilled since she practically matrixed her escape, well thanks to the wires she took off quickly as the wolves, followed her quickly. Charlie found Harry and realized the worst. Sam scaled the woods as Jake and the pack chased Victoria through the woods leading her towards a cliff. Sam headed towards a cliff as well pausing every now and then to see the view. Victoria swan dived off the cliff out of the wolf's .. Jake's grasp. Jake growled and jumped to a ledge to view the Sea. His fur moving in the wind. Sam eventually found the perfect cliff. Her hair moving in the wind. As the sea waves went back and forth as she viewed the Sea. Ready to jump. 'Don't do this.' I said as I stood by her covered in flour as a sort of Illusion. 'You wanted me to be human.' she said looking at the sea, swaying back and forth, probably hesitant. 'Watch me.' she said as she took off her jacket. 'Please.' I said as she readied to jump. She bent her legs ready for a distance jump. 'For me.' 'You won't stay with me any other way.' she said right before she jumped off the prop cliff into the prop tarp that looked like water. The sound of water erupted the stage. 'Bella please.' But it was too late. Bella pretended to drown as a flood of water seemed to emerse suddenly she saw Victoria thinking it was really her she freaked out by kicking and moving her arms around only to hit her head on a rock knocking her out. As the music played and she imagined me by her side, only to be pulled to safety, and kicking my hallucination with her leg. The curtains closed as we readied the beach scene again. Once that was done it was just Sam and Tuck. Sam's eyes were closed as Tucker pretended to do CPR. 'Breath!, Breathe! come on Bella Breathe!' he said as he continued CPR. Suddenly she spits out water. 'Bella? Bella, can you hear me?' she breathed deeply as she opened her eyes. Jake caressed he hair. 'Jake?' she said as he sighed in relief. 'Come here.' he said as he helped her sit up. 'What the hell were you thinking?' 'I just wanted to see something.' she said. 'Get her home! I'm gonna go help out over at Harry's place!' yelled Sam U, before heading out. She gasped. 'What happened at Harry's?' she asked. 'Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my Dad are over at his place with his family.' 'Is he okay?' she asked as she looked up at him. Jake, hesitated. 'He's gone.' 'Come on I'll get you something dry and drive you home.' said Jake as he helped her up. They began to walk away as Paulina emerged from the water only to return to the bottom of the scene ended and everyone got ready for the next scene. Once everyone was ready the scene began. '108 degree's over here.' said Jake as Sam blew on her cold hands she scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'God!' she yelled. 'My hands are freezing. It be nice never getting cold.' she gasped at the chill. 'It's a wolf thing.' he said as if it was no big deal. 'It's not. It's a Jacob thing, you're just warm. You're like your own sun.' They drove up to Bella's house. 'This is better now, that you know about me.' he turned off the truck. 'But.. You saw what happened to Emily.' 'Sam got angry.' Birds echoed. 'Lost it for a split second.' 'He'll never be able to take that back.' 'What if I got mad at you?' they stared at each other. a bit before Tuck sighed and looked down. Than back up. 'Sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna disappear, 'Okay, not that you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not gonna lose yourself.' she shrugged. 'I wouldn't let that happen.' 'How?' They stared at each other. 'I'll tell you all the time.' 'how special you are.' They grow nearer about to kiss, I'll admit I'm a bit jealous. But Bella turns away. As she exhale's sharply fixing her hair as Jake looks the other way. She got a little closer. 'Thank you for everything.' she said as they have a moment she turns to leave opening the door. 'Wait.' he says closing it shut. She gasped. 'There's a Vampire.' ' How do you know?' she asked as he looks around. ' I can smell it. I'm getting you out of here.' he said as he started the truck and Sam looked frantically around. ' That's Carlisle's car. They're here.' she said as she headed to her house. 'Bella, it's a trick.! Stop! you gotta come with me!' he yelled as he grabbed her arm. She grunted loudly. 'They won't hurt me..' 'If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. Treaty says we can only defend on our lands. I can't protect you here.' he said seriously. 'Okay. That's Okay! you don't have to.' I said nodding my head. 'Your'e about to cross a line.' he said. 'Than don't draw one. Please.' She ran up the stairs. Jake held his neck before slamming the door to the truck shut. Sam slowly entered the house, which was pitch black. And turned on the light. to a stalking like Alice which was creepy due to her staring at Bella in the dark before the lights went on. Bella gasped at her sight. 'Alice!' she yelled before hugging her tightly. 'Oh, my God! what are you... ' 'Bella!' she backed up. 'I'm sorry, I just I can't believe you''re here. Is...' she quickly interrupted me clearly worried. 'Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?' she yelled. 'What?' she asked confused. 'I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you want to kill yourself?' she said.' I mean, what about Charlie? what about.. 'I didn't try to kill myself. I was Cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was fun.' she said as she moved her hair slightly. Alice clearly freaked. The next scene Sam was having Coco on the couch. 'I have never met anyone more prone to life threating idiocy.' she said as I moved my hair. 'Does...' she moved her hand. 'Did you tell... him.'? 'No.' 'He only calls in once every few months.' she began. Shaking her head. She began shaking her head. 'He said he want's to be alone.' She looked down at her cup. Alice looked grossed out. 'Bella, what is that God-awful wet dog smell?' she asked disgusted. ' 's probably me.' said Sam as she got up. 'Or it's Jacob.' she said as she took off her coat then sat down. 'Jacob who?' 'Jacobs, kind of a Werewolf.' she scoffed. 'Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep.' Suddenly Jake entered the room. 'Speak for yourself.' Alice turned towards him. As did Bella, 'I had to see you were safe.' 'I thought you couldn't protect me here?' 'Guess I don't care.' He said. 'Well, I'm not gonna hurt her.' said Alice. 'No, you're just a harmless Cullen. I'm talking about the other Bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella because of you.' he said. 'Victoria?' she asked as she looked at Bella. 'Yeah, Victoria's been around.' said Sam nodding. 'I didn't see her.' she said shocked. 'I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either.' she said motioning towards her. Than looked at Jake. 'I can't see past you and your pack of mutts.' 'Don't get me upset.' he began. 'Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop.' ... 'Or things are gonna get very ugly.' she looked at Alice. 'I'll give you a minute.' she said as she left the room. 'Hey.' said Sam as Alice turned around. 'You're not going anywhere. You're gonna come back, right?' As soon as you put the dog out.' she said as she left. 'Is he... are there others? how many Cullen's are here and how long are they staying?' he asked. 'No.' she said fixing her hair. 'It's just Alice.' she said as she grabbed her cup. 'And she can stay as long as she'd like.' she said as she walked away. 'Well, are the rest coming back?' he asked following her to the kitchen. 'No, not that I know of.' she scoffed. 'Anything else?' 'That's it.' 'Well if that's all, then you'd better go run back to Sam.' she said turning to the sink. 'I've done it again. I keep breaking my promises.' she turned around. 'We don't have to do this to each other. 'Yes, we do.' He got close to her touching her cheek. 'Bella.' He said softly before speaking QUILEUTE They were nearly kissing again before the Phone rang. She gasped before Jake picked up the phone. 'Swan residence.' Sam sighed. 'He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral.' I pretended to be in another country on the opposite side of the stage turning towards the audience phone in my hand as I crushed it in my grasp. Tuck slammed the phone down. Leaving Sam in the black. 'Who was that?' he breathed deeply. 'What?' she asked. 'Alway's in the way.' he said clearly angry. 'Who was that?' she asked again, wanting to know. Sam getting closer. 'Bella, step back.' He said clearly angry. 'Jake who was that?' 'Bella! Bella, it's Edward.' yelled Alice as she came back on stage. 'He thinks your dead. Rosalie told him why I came here.' said Alice. Sam looked at Tucker clearly mad, Alice looked at him to. 'Why did'nt you let me speak to him?' yelled Sam Alice looking at Jake like, now your gonna get it. 'He didn't ask for you.' he yelled. 'I do'nt care!' she yelled back. 'Bella, Bella! he's going to the Volturi.' she said grabbing Sam. 'He wants to die too.' she said softly. Everyone was edging in their seats. Alice used Vampire speed to get to the car as Jacob tried to stop Bella. 'He left you, Bella. He did'nt want you anymore. remember?' Alice was backing up as Sam crossed the lawn. 'No, i'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt.' she said walking faster to the car. 'What about your Dad?' he asked. 'I'm 18. I'm legally free to go, and I left a note.' she said as she got in the car. Jake practically threw himself into the window. 'Please Bella,' Alice looked at Sam clearly shocked. 'Just stay here.' For Charlie or for me.' he said as she thought about it. 'I have to go.' she said he got out partially. 'I'm begging you.' She looked tempted. 'Please.' he nodded. 'Goodbye, Jacob.' He backed up slowly and sadly as Alice was still. Jake walked away as Bella put on her seatbelt. 'Okay.' said Alice as she drove off crazily. The music blaring as the car drove off. The sound of an airplane whooshed by. Landing in Italy. The curtains close as everyone readied the next scene. A few minutes later I was walking down the hall of the Volturi castle, to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. 'So you've made up your minds.' I said, I looked so tired. 'I'm afraid your particular gifts are too valuable to destroy.' said Aro. 'But if you're unhappy with your lot, join us. We would be delighted to utilize your skills. Won't you consider staying with us?' he asked hands clenched. 'You know it will happen anyway.' I said with no emotion. 'Not without cause.' I turned to leave. 'Such a waste.' said Aro. as I left the stage and the curtains closed ending the scene. Once everyone was ready we all went to our places, ready for the next scene to begin.

 **A.N**

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 there's more to come soon**

 **Keep reading...**

 **DPL2**


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 9**

 **A.n**

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the last chapter now onto ch 9**

 **Dpl2**

Sam's POV

'You're doing great.' I said as I rubbed Danny's fist. 'Everything's fine.' I finished, looking into Danny' sapphire blue eyes. He calmed dow

n at my touch. Which relaxed me as well. 'Place's everyone!' yelled the teacher as the girl playing Alice and I entered the prop car that looked like a yellow Porsche. 'Action.' said the Teacher softly as the tech kids pulled the curtains open. We were zooming through the prop streets at full speed. Fear and worry etched on my face. Alice in a headscarf as if this was a road trip. 'I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?' I said as I clung to the Dashboard. 'I figured you wouldn't be opposed to Grand theft auto.' she said as she looked towards me. 'Not today.' I said as she looked back on the road. Reving the engine something must be happening causing to do this she seemed distant, must be a vision. 'What? what do you see?' I asked as I looked towards her. 'They refused him.' she said clearly flustered. 'So?' I said figuring it's not a big deal. 'He's gonna make a scene.' she looked at me as she drove. 'Show himself to the humans.' she said in a serious tone. 'No! when?' she looked up and glanced at the clock that some of the prop kids brought up. 'He's gonna wait until noon when the sun's at it's highest.' The Volturi came on stage with Danny as Edward and pretended to snap his neck but not completely. Alice pretended it was a vision and there was a queue card indicating, it was. She gasped as it ended. I couldn't take it and was suddenly fidgity. 'God, Alice, you got to hurry up.' 'There's Volterra.' she said as I gasped and got an overview of the castle, which, was a background art which was made by the Art department, it was a backdrop of the castle from the film. The suspense music grew and grew with the suspense. The curtains closed as they changed the backdrop to the city and the extras readied their hoods. The walking continued as she tried to get through the crowd. The crowd pretending to chatter. I lifted my legs as I began to freak out. 'Why are they all in red?' I asked as I began to curl up. 'San Marco's Day festival.' she said like no big deal. I clung to my head as I freaked out. 'They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city.' she said completely calm. 'It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself.' she said like a lost cause. I began to pant. 'We have five minutes.' I said staring at the clock hands on my head. 'I know, Bella, just breathe.' She honked the horn as she drove to the center of the city. Some cops needed her to stop and I bolted out the door looking back at her for directions. 'Alice!' as if I needed her. 'Bella you're the only one he can't see coming.' Some guy knocked on her window. 'If I go, he'll read my thoughts. He'll think i'm lying. he'll rush into it.' I thought about it for a second. 'Where do I go?' I asked hands up in worry. 'He'll be under the Clocktower. Go!' she yelled as I slammed the door and ran through the crowd of red hoods. I pretended to get lost for a second breathing deeply as I decided on a path and running as fast as I could. Up the stairs, but looking back hoping to find Alice. When she didn't show I continued running. They did a video overview of the building the music growing louder with each suspenseful step. I pushed my way through the crowd and froze as chanting began, I looked at what the crowd was here for. There were people carrying some other people on what looks like beds sort of like how it was during like the Aladdin times. Red everywhere I pushed through the crowd trying to get through. Once I got through one crowd I ran as fast as I could only to get lost in the sea of a new one. I pushed my way through some were actually freaked by my pushiness once I was through I leaned on a fountain looking up at the clock tower as the bell tolls and the clock struck twelve. Danny or uh Edward slowly walking out towards the crowd, as he unbuttoned his shit. I looked at him with complete worry he looked so hurt and unhealthy. Well as unhealthy as a vampire can. He began walking out as he began taking off his shirt. I quickly jumped into the fountain, and ran trying to stop him from making a big mistake the water splashing as I ran through, he was slowly taking it off, I had to stop him. Once I was out of the water his shirt was completely off and he dropped it to the ground, you can see some of his hip once the shirt was off. He looked down at the bright side of the porch, one of the students in the play pretending to see him as he truly is clearly interested. He stepped down on the cobblestones as I ran towards him fear in my eyes. He began to glow as the girl pulled at someones robe. I ran faster his eyes were closed so he didn't see me. 'Don't !' I yelled jumping into his arms. As I began to pant and the bell tower tolled once again. He played with my hair. 'Heaven.' He said. 'You have to move.' I said as I began pushing him inside the building. But only reaching some of the porch, but not directly in the sun. 'Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive.' I said shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. 'You have to move! I yelled feaking out. I was practically hyper ventalaating. 'Bella.' he said as we backed up into the tower. I was leaning on him completely frantic. Panting like crazy. Once I began having composure I backed up putting my hand on his stomach. 'You're here.' he said. 'I'm here.' I said confirming it. Panting as I fixed my hair, he smiled brightly. 'You're alive.' He said with a smile. I panted. 'Yes.' I panted full of sorrow. ' I needed to make you see me once. You had to know I was alive, that you did'nt have to feel guilty about anything.' I stuttered. He looked confused. 'I had to lie. But you belived me so easily.' she gasped in sorow. 'Because it does'nt make sense for you to love me.' she looked down. 'I mean, i'm nothing. I'm human. I'm nothing.' I said in distraught. He touched my face. 'Bella, you're everything to me.' he said as I gasped an he drew nearer his abs showing on his chest. 'You're everything.' I panted as he drew nearer. Grabing my neck as we began to kiss passinatelty I felt so loved and I knew it wasnt a stage kiss either. Passion that's all I felt for about a minute. Than a door sound effect inturrupted us and someone come our way. Another one appeared after the other. I clung to Edwads grasp as he did the same. 'I won't be needing your services after all, Gentlemen.' 'Aro wants to speak to you again.' said Felix. 'No rules were broken.' said Edward as he released his grip on me, and looked towards Felix and Demitri. 'Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more approprate venue.' said Demiti. 'Fine. Bella, why do'nt you go and enoy the rest of the festival?' said Danny as he motioned outside. 'The girl comes with us.' said Kwan or uh Felix, comppletely intrigued. 'No. you can go to hell.' he said clearly pissed. Suddenly a glass beaks as does a lock and Alice walks in like no big deal. 'Come on, guy's.' she said taking off her scarf, and glasses. 'It's A festival. You would'nt want to make a scene.' said Alice as she stood by Danny. We heard a quick patter of feet come towards us. 'Enough.' said Jane as she came up to us. 'Jane.' said Danny softly. Alice looked serious and me, terrified. 'Aro sent me to see what was taking so long.' she said as she looked at Felix and Demitri before walking off. Edward followed close behind. As I looked at Alice in shock. 'Just do as she says.' she said as we followed them to the rest of the Volturi. Felix handed Edward a red robe and he quickly put it on, as we went down the corner. Through a door that looked like a cell. 'Go ahead.' said Jane as she motioned towards the stairs. I held Edwards hand as we decended. 'Do'nt be scared.' he said. 'Are you?' I asked. 'No.' He said as we turned a corner. Jane scoffed at his comment. As we were led to a Underground Elevator Demitri smirked as we all boarded the elevator. OPERA played in the Elevator. I was looking down as Edward seemed in thought, Demitri eyed me as if he was about to eat me. Jane was so serious the whole awkward moment was just laughable. A lady welcomed us in Ittalian. I looked at her, questionally. Once we were out of ear shot. 'Is she human?' 'Yes.' 'Does she know?' I asked as we walked. 'Yes.' he said softly. 'Then why would... she want's to be.'... 'And so she will be.' said Felix. 'Or dessert.' said Jane as she opened the doors to A Grand Hall like room. The curtains closed as they set up the Throne room. Everyone waited for the set to be assembled, Danny held my hand as I looked into his eyes. He kissed my hand as it laid in his grasp. Happy to be together. 'Alright everyone place's!' said the teacher as everyone went to their marks. 'Ready...Action!' she yelled softly as the curtains opened to the Volturi Grand Hall. Jane pushing threw prop doors. 'Sister,They send you out to get one and you bring back two.' says Alec, but then notices me. 'And A half.' Jane walks to the center of the room a smirk on her face, shortly followed by Edward Alice and I. 'Such a clever girl.' he says with a grin. 'What a happy surprise!' says Ao as he stands to greet us. 'Bella is alive after all.' He says as he walks down the steps putting his hands together as he approaches us. 'Is'nt that wonderful?' I look up a bit scared. 'I love a happy ending.' Aro grabs Edwards hand away from me, I gasped I guess I didn't want to let go. 'They are so rare.' he says as he holds Edwards hands. He gasps. He began speaking Italian. 'Her blood appeals to you so much, It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?' he asks looking at me. 'It's not without difficulty.' 'Yes, I can see that.' he said as he chuckled looking towards me and Alice. 'Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch.' said Edward a tad softly. Aro looked intrigued. 'And now you know everything. So get on with it.' said Edward with a serious look, Aro smirked. 'You are quite the soul-reader yourself, Edward.' he glanced at me. 'Though you can't read Bella's thoughts.' he said practically crossing in our directions. 'Fascinating.' he let go of Edward's hands and backed up. 'I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well.' he held out his hand in my direction. 'Would you do me the honor?' asked Aro as he held out his hand in my direction. He raised his eyebrow in a welcoming eye. I hesitated but eventually walked towards him handing him my hand. He slowly placed his hand on mine. Closing his eyes as he tried to read my thoughts. Caius or Dash, looked intrigued on the action which Aro was partaking. As well as Marcus.

Danny's POV

Aro's head was down and clutching her hand as he tried to read her thoughts. He looked up at her quickly. 'Interesting.' Bella looked at him strangely. 'Hmm, I see nothing.' he said as he backed away turning as he walked. 'I wonder if...' his back was towards the crowd before he spun back around. 'Let us see if she's immune to all our powers.' he smirked as he looked towards Jane. 'Shall we Jane?' he said as he smiled. Jane looked over towards Bella and I. 'No!' I yelled as I was about to attack. 'Pain.' said the girl playing Jane, I froze mid step pretending to be in unbarable pain as I groaned. She just stared at me as the music got demonic and I pretended to be in even more pain, lifting my head towards the ceiling and making my eyes seem to look like they rolled to the back of my head, as I fell to my knees. Then onto my back. Alec headed towards Bella as Jane continued. 'Stop! please! stop!' she yelled as Alec tried to contain her, Alice came to my side and placed her hands on my chest, as Bella grunted. 'Stop!, just stop hurting him! Please! Please!' she yelled. Showing Aro seriousness in her eyes. 'Jane?' Aro said looking towards her. It took a few seconds and the music stopped. 'Master?' she said as she looked at him. I gasped. As Bella looked at me with concern. 'Go ahead, my dear.' said Aro looking at Jane. 'This may hurt just a little.' she said seriously. Bella readied herself for what it was to come, but it never came. She looked confused as if waiting for a blast of some sort. When nothing happened Aro laughed excitedly but it was creepy and funny. He clapped once causing Jane to lose focus. 'Remarkable!' he says hands still clasped together. 'She confounds us all.' he says as I look over from the floor where Alice has her hands on my chest. She looked at me with concern. 'So what do we do with you now?' He asked questionally. 'You already know what you're going to do Aro.' said Marcus. 'She knows too much. She's a liability.' said Caius. 'Hmm. That's true.' He said looking at Bella. 'Felix?' he said with no emotion, Alec got the heck out of there as Bella turned around in shock. 'No!' I yelled as I through Bella over my shoulder then quickly tackled Felix with Vampire strength via the wires. We hit the floor hard as Bella looked around. Alice tried to help but Demitri grabbed her throat. Felix or Kwan looked pissed so he threw me causing me to fly through the air in slow motion before using his Vampire speed to catch me mid-air before slamming me down with his hand on my throat. On a breakaway floor. Thinking I was MIA Felix looked at Bella with a vengence I had to wait for my body to heal before I got up as quickly as I could and tackled Felix with all my might. He grabbed me and tgrew me so I'd slide to the bottom of a breakaway bench. Bella gasped at the sight. Before Felix punched the bench and grabbed me by the throat. Holding me up towards the air suddenly we fought each other Kwan and I, as we pretended to fight with Vampire speed through wires. It sort of looked like rolling before he slammed me to the ground. I quickly got up and grabbed his arm seriousness etched in my face before we continued our over-under battle with the wires before he grabbed me by my neck and flung me over him onto breakaway stairs in front of Marcus. Sam gasped at the outcome Felix holding me by the neck and bringing me down to my knees, holding my neck back as the sound of a cracking neck erupted through the room. Aro watching in pleasure. 'Please! No! No! Please! Please!' screamed Bella as she held some of her hair back. Aro motioned for him to stop which he did. 'Kill me! Kill me! Not him.' she said nodding no. Aro looked at her surprised as Felix still had hold of me. She gasped as Aro came close. Felix following close behind with me in his grasp. She looked so down. 'How extraordinary.' He drew closer. towards her Kwan still holding me by my throat with me wearing a robe completely shirtless. 'You would give up your life for someone like us.' he said pointing at himself. 'A Vampire.' He looked at me. 'A soulless monster.' he said still looking at me then back to her. 'Just get away from her!; I yelled struggling in Felix's grasp. He turned to look at her. 'You don't know... a thing... about a soul.' she said looking at him, he began speaking Italian. Than looking at her than me as I struggled. 'This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give her Immortality.' said Aro as he looked at me struggling in Felix's grasp. He looked around the room ready to feast on Bella snarling in hunger. 'Wait!' yelled Alice as he stopped inches from her neck. 'Bella will be one of us.' Bella turned towards Alice. 'I've seen it. I'll change her myself.' Demitri let her go as she took off a glove and handed her hand to Aro as he viewed her vision. He finally stopped. 'Mesmerizing. To see what you have seen before it has happened.' He said as he let go of Alice and headed to Bella. 'Your gifts will make for an Intriguing Immortal.' He said as he touched her face she looked disgusted. 'Isabella' She groaned. 'Go now.' He said backing up. 'Make your preparations.' He said signaling Felix to let me go. 'Let us be done with this.' Marcus said completely bored. I went towards Bella as she touched my face. 'Heidi will arrive any moment.' he stood up. 'Thank you for your visit.' said Marcus. 'We will return the favor. I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances.' Caius snapped as Bella, Alice and I left the hall. 'Goodbye, my young friends.' said Aro as we headed to the elevator and down to the floor. Once the next scene was set we were in the Main hall heading out as Heidi passed. 'Nice fishing Heidi.' 'Yes, they do look rather juicy.' she said as they walked by. 'Save some for me.' said Demitri as we left Voltura and the stage, the curtains closed and the echo of screams erupted around the theater. The crowd erupted in claps and whistles.

I couldn't help but blush. 'Wow, that was awesome!' said Sam as she grabed the clothes for the next scene. 'It was cool.' I said as I took off the robe. Still shirtless though Sam put her hand down my chest slowly before I held up her chin and kissed her softly. 'This is only the begining.' ...

 **A.n**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come**

 **DPL2**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny Phantom**

 **IN**

 **Twilight play 2**

 **Ch. 10**

 **A.n**

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed the last chapter now on to the final chapter**

 **Dpl2**

No one's POV

'Okay everyone.' said the Teacher as everyone gathered around. 'There's only a few scene's left in New Moon. It feels as if it just begun. I want to say I'm proud of you, all and can't wait to start working on the next phase of this series. So go out there, give it your all, and have fun!' she said as she clapped, The class joined in on the festivities. Even if it's only a short time. 'Okay, Danny, Sam and Pete your up.' she said as she motioned towards the stage. Which now had Bella's prop Bedroom. They all headed to their posts as the curtains opened once again the crowd going wild, than silent as they watched the scene begin. Bella was asleep in her bed, then suddenly screams echoed the room, a memory from earlier. 'Stop! stop!' she yelled pounding her bed in fear. Suddenly a whoosh erupted and the dark area of the bed where Danny stood was brightened. As he placed his hand on her's to wake her up. She gasped awake as she grabbed his hand. Panting with fear. As her breath slowed she glanced up at Danny who was sitting at the edge of her bed. 'You're here.' she exhaled sharply. 'You can sleep.' he said as she looked in his eyes. 'I'll still be here when you wake up.' she gasped slightly as she looked down. 'Bella, the only reason I left.. was because I thought I was protecting you.' he said as he looked down at her with concern. She looked at him as well. 'I needed you to have a chance at a normal, happy life.' she moved her head slightly as she exhaled. 'It was so easy for you to leave.' He looked as if he were about to cry. 'Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in 100 years.' she sighed as if relieved, than exhaled sharply. 'And I swear, I will never fail you again.' he touched her face as if saving a memory. 'I'm so sorry.' he said caressing her cheek, he looked to the side. 'Charlie's coming.' he said an in a flash he was gone. 'Hey.' said the kid playing Charlie as he walked through the prop door, Sam looking in his direction. 'You okay?' 'I'm fine.' she played with her blanket. 'Dad, you don't have to worry.' she said looking at him. 'You know, last time you said that, you took off. I didn't see you for three day's.' he said completely upset. She inhaled sharply. 'I'm really sorry, Dad.' 'Bella, do not ever do that to me again. Ever. And your grounded.. for the rest of your life.' He looked torn. She inhaled sharply. 'Okay.' He closed the prop door as he left. Danny suddenly in the mid center. 'I'm not technically breaking any of his rules. He leaned down by the bed so he and Sam could face. 'He did say I couldn't step inside the door. I came in through the window.' she bowed her head as he got comfortable. 'He's not gonna forgive me easily.' 'I know.' They stared at each other intensely. 'Can you?' she looked at him confused. 'I hope you can, cause I honestly don't know how to live without you.' she looked at him a split second. 'Come here.' she said as she rubbed his cheeks ready to kiss as he comes near she kisses him softly as it continues. 'Once Alice changes me, you can't get rid of me.' she said full of passion. 'She wouldn't need to change you. There are alway's ways to keep the Volturi in the dark.' said Danny softly. Sam was silent for a second. 'No. No.' she said as she got up abruptly, Edward looking at her as if she's crazy. The curtains closed as they readied the next scene. The curtains opened to the Cullen house. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper gathered around, Edward on the stairs Bella in the center. 'You all know what I want.' Edward was looking down towards her as she spoke. 'And I know how much I'm asking for' she said as she exhaled sharply. 'The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote.' She said shaking her head. 'You don't know what your talking about.' said Danny softly. She turned towards him. 'Shut.. up.' she said sharply but soft. The audience laughing lightly at her comment. Alice leaned on Jasper as she smirked. 'Alice?' she said as she raised her eyebrows. 'I already consider you my sister.' she said as she walked up towards Sam and hugged her. Bella wrapping one arm around her. 'Yes.' she said as they stepped off the stairs. 'Thank you.' said Bella as she put hair behind her ear. 'I vote yes.' said Jasper as Esmee, looked at the floor. Bella held Alice's hand. Bella sighed in relief. 'It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time.' He said as he looked at her as if she was a burger. 'Hmm.' 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there'd been someone to vote 'no' for me.' she sighed. 'So,no.' 'I vote 'Hell, yeaah!' said Emmett as he twirled Bella around, before placing her down. 'And, we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way.' He said backing up. Alice smiled bright. 'I already consider you apart of the family. Yes.' Carlisle sighed as he walked towards the stairs. Rubbing his hands as he tried to figure what to say. 'Why are you doing this to me?' 'You know what this means. You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice.' Bella looked towards Edward. Than Carlisle. 'I won't lose my son.' Edward looked out towards the audience as Bella was in deep thought. Staring out into the crowd. The curtains close as we get the set ready for the car scene. After a few minutes Edward and Bella were in the car driving through Forks. 'I'll wait until after Graduation to make it easier on Charlie.' Sam began as she looked over at Danny as he drove. Edward, I want you to be the one to do it.' she said as he stretched in his seat. Tucker standing in the road completely shirtless the sound of a sudden tire screech halt erupted. He ran off the road. 'He want's to talk to me' said Edward. They sat there a moment as the curtains closed and the second to the last scene begun. Once it was ready Danny Sam and Tucker were standing in the center of the woods. 'So you're still alive for now.' 'He thinks it's me keeping you away.' 'You stay the hell out of my head.' he yelled. 'Jacob, I know you have something to say to me.' said Danny as he drew closer towards Tucker. 'But I want to say something to you first if that's alright.' Bella crossed her arms. They were face to face Tucker pleased to be shirtless once more. 'Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't.' 'No. You didn't.' 'And it was'nt for your benefit, trust me.' 'I'm still grateful. But I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave her side until she orders me away.' 'We'll see.' He said rocking side to side. Edward pierced his lips as he turned to leave. 'Hey, my turn to talk.' he said as Edward went towards Bella. Not bothering to face him, 'I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty.' Edward looked at Jake. I haven't forgotten.' he said. 'What key point.' said Bella as she looked at both Edward and Jake. 'If any of them bites a human. The truce is over.' he said seriously, Bella looked shocked. 'But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you.' she said shaking her head. 'No. No, I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella.' They stared at each other. 'It's not up to you.' Edward drew near Bella. 'You know what we'll do to you. I won't have a choice.' he said irritably. 'Bella, please, come.' said Edward with worry. 'Wait.' fear etched in his face. 'Is he gonna hurt me? read his mind.' He stared at her. As she went towards Jake. She exhaled. 'Jake, I love you.' Jake breathed deeply. 'So please,' she looked down than at him. 'don't make me choose, she inhaled. 'Cause it will be him.' He exhaled. 'It's alway's been him.' she said staring at Tucker. 'Bella..' she backed away as Edward walked up. 'Goodbye, Jacob.' he said. 'No, you don't speak for her!' he yelled as Jake tried to touch Bella causing Edward to push Jake hard enough for him to morph, into his wolf form. Bella looking mesmerized as Edward tried to lead her away. Growling erupted through the room the faux prop plants looking amazing on the stage. He roared loudly as she looked back. 'Bella get out off here.' said Danny pushing her out of the woods. As he nearly attacked. 'Stop!' He snarled as Edward was about to strike. Bella running in the middle holding out her hands. 'Stop! you can't hurt each other without hurting me!' she said as she looked at Jake than at Edward Jake snarled as Bella looked into his eyes which were his usual ones. Jake sighed as he ran off. 'Jake.' said Bella softly as she watched him leave. She stood there in silence for a second as she fixed her hair. 'He's right, you should'nt become what I am.' she turned towards him. 'I can't do this alone.' she said as she looked at him. 'Then, please, just wait.' She inhaled as he drew closer. 'Just give me five years.' He said as he came up to her. She pierced her lip. 'That's too long.' he sighed. 'Then three?' she looked at him as if really? 'You're so stubborn.' He said as he smirked. 'What are you waiting for?' she asked curriously. He chuckled. 'I have one condition.. if you want me to do it myself.' The music blared it's pretty melody. Everyone on the edge of their seat's. Sam staring at him. 'What's the condition?' she asked currious. 'And then forever.' he said as he nodded. 'That's all i'm asking.' she said seriously. He looked into her eyes, for a dramatic moment. 'Marry me, Bella.' He said completely serious. She gasped. And the curtains closed. The end credit song errupted through the speakers of the auditorium and cheers errupted as well. Along with whistling. 'Whoo!' yelled a man in the back row. 'Yay Danny!, Sam! Tucker!' yelled Danny and Tucker's parents. Sam's parent's clapped softly in the back as Sam's grandma cheered as well. Everyone came out from the back of the curtains as the song white demon played in the background. Everyone holding hands as they bowed. 'Whoo!' they all yelled. 'Yah, Dash!' yelled his father. 'You rock Kwan!' yelled his brother. Everyone smiled as the applause continued. Once it all died down. Everyone headed to their families to be congradulated. 'Danny that was amazing!' said Maddie as she hugged her son tight. 'We're proud of you son.' said his Dad as he put a hand on his shoulder. 'Good Job little brother.' said Jazz as she hugged him tight before handing hm flowers. 'Thanks, You know there's still three more plays, we have to do you know.' I said a bit nervous. 'We know, and you'll be great, we know it.' they said as they smiled at Him. 'Danny!' Sam jumped in his arms before planting a big kiss on him. 'That was so fun!' she said as she reached for the cieling. ' Yup more to come.' I said happily. 'Yeah .' she smiled. 'Yeah.I rule!' yelled Tucker compleetely shirtless. 'You really enjoyed those parts huh?' I asked as I viewed my bizare friend. 'Uh, yeah totally.' he said as he raised his fist in the air. 'Tucker.' said Danny trying to help his friend back to reality. 'Yeah, D?' he asked. 'The play's over snap, out of it!' yelled Danny as Tucker's baggy pants fell causing his boxers to show. 'Oh, my.. nice Boxers. Jake.' said Danny as Sam and the Fenton's laughed their heads off, Danny also joining in as well.

A.n

I hope you enjoyed the story, keep reading

Dpl2


End file.
